Villain house
by Killered500
Summary: What happens when 12 villains move into a house? sex,shenanigans, romance, and laughs!
1. facilier and hades

Villain house By Killered500

I own nothing in this story except the story itself. let's go!  
>oh, and by the way, each villain is gonna get a chapter explaining how they got there before we get to the main show, so let's meet our first couple of characters!<p>

NOV. 17, 2011, 3:56 AM

It was getting late in the underworld. hades, god of the dead, was channel surfing, trying to find something to fall asleep to. eventually deciding on golf. he layed down, but just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt something poking him in the back and heard muffled screaming. he jumped off the couch and lifted the covers off to see pain and panic, huddled in fear. he seized them by the necks and lifted them up to his face.

"what did i tell you to about sleeping on my couch?" he asked angrilly "n-n-not too?" stammered panic, hoping hades would spare them.  
>"very good." hades said with an evil grin.<br>" h-h-hey! is that tiger woods over there?" pain asked nervously poniting at the tv, cold sweat on his face.  
>"i don't know, why don't you take A CLOSER LOOK?" hades yelled, hurling pain through the screen, getting glass shards in his pink flesh and getting charred by electrecution.<br>"damnit, now look what ya made me d-" hades continued before being interrupted by loud barking. "aaaand now you woke up cerberus. great, just great. just when i got him to go to sleep." hades ranted, carrying panic downstairs.  
>"why are we going downstairs?" asked panic, shaking.<br>"and why do i get the feeling that i-" "relax," said hades, trying to reasure him.  
>"you're going to do something fun." hades said when they reached the bottom step. Hades whistled and cerberus came over, wagging his tail.<br>"hades n-" panic begged before hades stuffed an apple in his mouth. panic spat the apple out.  
>"hades, i'll pay you all of my money to stop!" exclaimed panic "really? how much you got on ya?" hades said, hesitating.<br>"1,2,3,4 dollars, and 10, 11, 12 cents." panic counted.  
>"thank you," he said snatching the money.<br>"andbythewayilied" hades said quickly.  
>"you what?" panic shouted.<br>hades held out his hand in front of him and started shaking it until he got cerberus's attention "see the idiot boy? see him? see him?" hades asked excitedly, shaking panic harder and faster, finally throwing him.  
>"go get him!"<br>panic skidded across the river styx like a skipping stone and landed on another platform. cerberus leaped over to the other platform and all 3 heads glared down at him.  
>"m-m-mother!" panic silently sqeaked out before each of cerberus's heads grabbed his head, body, and legs, tugging at him. hades went upstairs, finally hoping to get some quiet. he laid back down on the couch and listened to pain and panic scream in agony.<br>"Ah, music to my ears." hades said, closing his eyes. "hey hades," greeted a dark skinned man with a purple shirt, black coat and pants, and a top hat with a skull on it "hey doc" hades greeted back. "going to watch cerberus maul panic?" hades asked.  
>"yep, bringing some popcorn with me." said facilier walking down the stairs.<br>hades finally settled back down until he heard dr. facilier call him from downstairs.  
>"hades, come quick! the hydra's joinin' in!" he yelled.<br>"how many heads this time?" asked hades.  
>"17! no, no no, wait, 20! damnit, it won't stop moving!" 'ah, what the hell, not like i'm gonna sleep anyway' thought hades, walking down the stairs.<br>"heh-heh, that is pretty funny, hey can get some popcorn?" hades asked, dr facilier handing him the bucket. just them a puff of smoke appeared and a little winged blue... thing appeared. "message for you hades, and you too doc." he said handing them letters "thank you hermes, now can ya get outta here, you're blocking show!" hades exclaimed, ponting behind him.  
>hermes turned around and saw the hydra and cerberus playing keep away with the body of panic.<br>"HA, i liked watching monsters kill things before it was c-" "GET OUTTA MY UNDERWORLD YOU DAMN HIPSTER!" hades screamed hurling a fireball at him.  
>"ok, ok, yeesh." said hermes, disapearing.<br>they opened the envelopes and found a letter for both of them saying.

"con-gra-tulations facilier and hades! you have been chosen to be on our new reality show, villain house! the only show that risks its life to put dangerous people together! the adress is 107 something street, PA. Remember to bring your tickets inside the card., be there at 7:30 AM tommorow" hades and faciler turned the letters over to find a silver colored ticket on the back for each of them.  
>"so, we goin, or not?" asked facilier.<br>"yeah, let's go, wanna watch some more monster fightin'?"  
>asked hades.<br>"nah, gonna get some shut-eye" facilier yawned.  
>"probably best to do to get up early"<br>"see ya in the morning?" asked hades.  
>"yep, you too."<br>-So, what do you think? i tried my absolute hardest to keep them in character, if i didn't keep them in character enough, sorry GAvillain. it's kind of why my kingdom hearts fanfic's cancelled, i didn't know the source material well enough. i think i did a pretty good job here, see ya next chapter!"  
>-killered500 <p>


	2. gaston and frollo

villain house: chapter 2 By killered500

November 17th, 2011, 7:54

'yes, this looks like the place he said he'd be at.' said frollo, opening the door to a pub, finally seeing his idiot son. everyone was singing about how "great" his son was. in frollo's eyes, he was a self centered delinquent, full of lust and jealousy, certainly not the man frollo raised to be. he sat down at the bar and called over the bartender "something heavy, i'd like to forget my son was here." he said, handing the man some change.  
>"comin' up, judge!" he said.<br>"can ya belive it? he hasn't even been here more than 12 minutes and they've already burst into song about him" said the bartender, handing frollo his drink.  
>"so, what's it like being the dad of the town hero?" the bartender asked "not as good as you think." frollo replied, taking a sip of his alcohol "luckily i'm a man who can hold down his alcoh-" frollo passed out.<br>when he awoke, he found himself in a world where the streets were chocolate and the houses were gingerbread. frollo ran down the street, to see a white rabbit standing at the end, with several pixies "come play with us frollo!" they said excitedly.  
>frollo tried to avert his eyes from the madness, thinking it was an illusion. he touched the ground, it felt solid. he grabbed a piece off. it tated like chocolate. "yes! yes! i'll play with you forever!" he exclaimed spinning in a circle, making snow angels in the icecream. frollo felt true bliss for the first time. he was so happy he went over to one of the pixies and touched her to see if she was real.<br>"oooh, touch me again judgey" she said in a sultry voice "Gladly" frollo said back as they started making out, eventually falling to the ground and screwing.  
>"dad, dad, dad, dad, DAD!" said the bunny rabbit.<br>"what, in gods name? that creature's my spawn?" frollo exclaimed as the fantasy universe melted away.  
>suddenly, he was standing back in the pub, rocking from side to side, falling over again. "dad, get a hold of yourself!"<br>frollo finally snapped back into reality to see a man with dark hair in a ponytail, a red shirt and black pants.  
>"stop it, stop it, stop it! i'm Fine!" frollo yelled at him.<br>"hey, that was excellent sex, judgey." said a naked girl, who looked oddly like the pixie from his halucination "did-i-jus-hav-unde-ag- argh, no matter," frollo said seething with rage.  
>"you're grounded for sneaking out of the house!" he shouted.<br>"why don't your little friends sing about that?" he said sarcasticly "great idea judge!" Lefou exclaimed. "No-oooone's... grounded like gaston, no-one's introuble like gaston, no-one can't leave their house for weeks like gast-aaaaah!" gaston threw Lefou like a football out a window into the snow.  
>"message! message for gaston!" a man exclaimed.<br>"oooh, is it that invisible body spray i ordered?" gaston asked, oblivious. frollo facepalmed at his son's stupidity. "dear maria please tell that's not going on my credit card..." frollo mumbled.  
>"nope, it's a letter from villain TV!" said the messenger.<br>"VTV? i watch them all the time!" exclaimed gaston.  
>"you to frollo, here you go." frollo snatched the letter from his hand, reading everything carefully.<br>"blahblahblah LIVE TV!" gaston exclaimed, skimming through.  
>"and there's tickets on the back!" frollo said, "yeah, they told me you guy'ses better be there by tommorow at 7:30 "finally, a chance to show the world the true me, to show them i'm not a heartless bastard who murdered an unwed mother and almost commited genocide!" "but... you are, no disrespect, sir." said gaston "yeah, well, had ya convinced for a while didn't i?" frollo asked.<br>"ah, a little. hey lefou!" gaston called out the window.  
>lefou poked his head out from the snowbank. "yes you, buddy. we're gonna do another verse, it's not the same without you! sorry for throwin ya in the snowbank!" gaston appologized lefou ran in, and started the song<p>

BEHOLD: GASTON; THE MISSING VERSE!  
>no-ooone's loud as gaston as proud as gaston fits in with the jersy shore crowd like gaston! (JS cast surrounds gaston)<br>wows the whole big wide world like gaston I can do this (slams a chair into frollo's head, causing him to fall over.) and it'll still be funny!  
>Look out world heeeeeereeee cooooooomes (frollo gets up and is about to shout gastons name, but blends in with the chorus GAAAASTOOOOOOOOOON!<p>

-well, what do you think? maybe the song was a little unnesscesary, but i still put it in, HAH! so yeah, this story is going to be infinetly better than that... other... one...  
>i hope i made it funny!<br>-killered500 


	3. zurg and silver

PLANET Z Nov.11, 2011, 7:00 PM

There was a sense of tight urgency in zurg tower. everyone was bustling and running, going in, going, out, carrying things, dropping things, it was chaos.  
>the automatic doors opened to reveal long john silver standing in the doorway.<br>"where's zurg? i got orders to be here or he'll quote unquote 'unleash pain so horrible and despicable on me i wouldn't be able to feel me shoe size'" "he's over there," a brainpod said, pointing to a computer terminal that zurg was leaned over.  
>"and can you stop talking like a pirate for god's sakes? it drives me crazy" the brainpod continued.<br>Silver, offended, turned his mechanical arm into a gun and shot him to bits.  
>"that'll shut you up," silver mumbled at the pile of scrap metal and brain matter as he walked over to zurg.<br>"ah, long john silver, just the man i ordered." zurg said.  
>"now, i need your help with something very important." Zurg explained.<br>"i need you... to teach me how to use pirate bay!" zurg exclaimed.  
>"really?' silver asked flatly, wondering if zurg was retarded.<br>"well, you ARE a pirate-" zurg was interupted by lazytown suddenly showing up on a large screen with the "you are a pirate" song playing.  
>zurg immediatley destroyed the abomination of a meme with his ray gun and turned back to long john.<br>"so, yeah um... kinda figured you know about this stuff" he said putting his hands together "oh for gods sakes, it works like this!" he said, typing on the computer.  
>just then, flashing red lights were blinking on and off in the tower.<br>"what's happening?" zurg asked as a brainpod was looking at a computer screen.  
>"we've got incoming unidentified projectiles sir." said the brainpod "they seem to look like... Knights?" he questioned. several loud crashes were than heard. everyone ran outside to investigate. they certainly were knights, but they resembled newman from seinfeld in midevil armor. the knights all got up at once.<br>"stop! you've violated the law!" they announced in unison.  
>"is this because i hacked playstation netw-"<br>"no, ya lame brain, there here because of the piracy!" silver interrupted.  
>"but what was that about hackin' psn?"<br>"nevermind that, how dare you call the mighty zurg a lame brain!" just then a wayne knight shot zurg in the back of the head, smacking him into silver and sending them flying. silver recovered quickly but saw zurg needed attending to.  
>"you... things stay here and take care of your leader, i'll be right back..." silver whispered until he was out the door.<br>"VIVA LA RESISTANCE!"  
>silver yelled as he fired off screen at the wayne knights. after 5 minutes of shouting, explosions and laughter from silver, he popped his head back in and saw all the brainpods, grubs, and a man in an advanced suit and greenish pale skin bent over a gurney, their faces in shock. "now what are ye laddies gawkin' about?" silver asked curiously.<br>"we-" the brainpod was interupted by warp darkmatter "they were operating on zurg and we had to remove the helmet to get to his head, and well, look." he said, moving out of the way so silver could see.  
>"what in the name of-" silver couldn't finish his sentence, for he was stunned by what he saw. it was the head of a beautiful woman with long dark hair, red lips and blue eyes with zurgs body.<br>he... or rather she opened her eyes and said "silver.. what-what happened?"  
>"you got shot in the back of the head, doctors say you'll be alright." silver explained.<br>"excuse me, don't mean to ruin the moment, but you've got mail." a meak grub explained handing them both letters.  
>"it says we're invited to go on a live television show on VTV!" silver said excitedly. "silver, i can't go, not in this condition..." zurg coughed out. "we can have you patched up by tommorow." said a brainpod.<br>"if that's true, then i guess i'll go"  
>"so, see you there?"<br>"see you there." zurg drifted off weakly.

- wow, what an episode, kids! so, i hope i was able to please. this is the first episode i made that i tried to put emotion into (unless you count gaston's little apology to lefou.) see ya next time!  
>-killered500 <p>


	4. tremaine and doofensmirtz

villain house chapter 4 by killered500

Nov. 11th, 20ll, 6:30 Pm

the sun was setting in the tri-state area. and in a large, opposing building that seemed out of place among all the normal buildings, a lady with gray hair in a red dress sat at one end of a desk and at the other end sat a man in black with a white labcoat and brown hair.  
>"so, what made you want to join Doofensmirtz evil incorperated?" asked dr. doofensmirtz, holding up a clipboard.<br>"anything to get away from that pervert and my idiot of a son." tremaine said, loathing the very thought of seeing them again.  
>"ah, family troubles.i used to have those as a child myself." doofensmirtz said sympethetically.<br>"so, do you have any allergies?"  
>"bannanas"<br>"Age?"  
>"59"<br>"previous occupations?" "psychiatrist"  
>"oooh, psychiatrist, care to elaborate on that?" asked doofensmirtz.<br>"i was an M.I.T graduate with a degree in psychology. i got work at a high-profile mental help clinic." tremaine explained.  
>"what did you do there?"<br>"i was assigned to help out the people who were trying to go cold turkey." tremaine answered.  
>"how'd that go?" doof asked flatly.<br>"Not well..." tremaine said flashing back.

Dec. 9th, 1986

"you miserable excuse for a woman!" screamed a much younger tremaine at a younger, somewhat obese teenage girl.  
>"you'll never lose weight, you freak of nature! get out of my ward!" "but i have an ea-" the teen tried to explained, eyes tearing up.<br>"just get out while you can and die fat, happy and full of ignorance!" tremaine sternly yelled. she then felt a tugging on he nurse robes.  
>"ma-ma," asked a two-year old anastasia.<br>"why you make lady cry?" "becuse dear, freaks like her have no self control. this ward needs more people who don't try to sugar coat the fact that these people are worthless to society." just then, several people came out of their rooms, holding bunches of bannanas.  
>"and i don't think this is going to be pretty." tremaine said, worried. all at once, everyone hurled their bannanas at her.<br>"what are you sacks of - AAAAAAH!" tremaine screamed out as her skin turned green and tighter, causing her to have lung trouble.  
>"help... me..." she gasped before passing out. when she awoke, she was surrounded by hospital workers and family members.<br>"what happened?" she asked, dazed. she looked at her hands. they weren't green anymore. she took a deep breath, her skin wasn't tight anymore.  
>"we were able to get you to the hospital in time," her boss explained.<br>"but we didn't know what to do. luckily this little girl," he said, picking anastasia up.  
>"was lucky enough to be trusted with your medicine bottle. we had to grind it up and put it in your mouth so you wouldn't choke." he contiued.<br>"and by the way your're fired for assisted suicide."  
>"what?" tremaine asked.<br>"yeah, apparently, that girl you were TORTURING was suicidal. you disgust me." he said "get out of MY ward and die thin, bitter and full of hatred!" exclaimed

then the flashback ended.  
>"well, to be fair, that was kind of cruel." doof said.<br>"yes, now that i think back to it, it is."  
>"but that was nothing compared to what i did to cinderella." she said.<br>"well, i guess this proves it, you're evil enough to join, welcome aboard." he said extending a tremaine could reach back, flashing blue lights went off.  
>"what on earth?" tremaine asked, stunned.<br>"this can only mean one thing." doof said with veangeance in his voice.  
>"my archnemesis, perry the platypus.<br>"perry the wha-" tremaine asked, being pulled by doofensmirtz.  
>"i'll have time to explain later." doof said as they reached the main area where perry was standing.<br>"ah, perry the platypus, once again you arrive unexpectedly and by expected i mean- well, no, this time i didn't expect you" doof rolled her eyes.  
>'of all the crazy things, i end up with this guy.' she thought to herself.<br>perry, on the other hand was fully prepared for this and pulled out something that looked like a gun.  
>"don't shoot, i have a divorced wife and child!" he said, backing up. however, it wasn't a gun at all. it was a memory projector that caused the effected to witness their worst childhood moments. perry pulled the trigger and the chip that activated the memory, disguised as a kitchen sponge, hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.<br>"what the- dr, are you Ok?" tremaine asked, running over to the man who would sign her paychecks. she helped doof up, and when he was back on his feet, he started crying,  
>"no mama, i didn't mean to hurt whiskers, i was just trying to play with him!" he sobbed, trapped his own memory.<br>"no, get back; don't take my lunch money! no, not a wedgie!" he screamed. tremaine, obviously seeing how psychologicly broken he was, ran over to perry and kicked him.  
>"you horrid mammal, how dare you make my paycheck signer suffer! how'd you like it if i did THIS!" she yelled, picking him up and violently twisting his head from one side to another, effectively ending him.<br>she then went over to doofensmirtz and removed the sponge from his chest.  
>"no, i- wait a minute!" doofensmirtz exclaimed as he snapped into reality. "this isn't my highschool play, and you're not patty roberts!" he said happily pointing to tremaine.<br>"thank for pulling me out of that NIGHTMARE! oh, and what's this?" doof asked noticing perry's lifeless body.  
>"you've killed perry the platypus, you're the best henchwoman ever!" he exclaimed, hugging tremaine. "ah, what the hell." tremaine said, hugging back.<br>"will you please be my psychologist? i haven't had anyone as experienced in the field as you!"  
>"i don't know," she said, putting her hand on her chin "i'll pay you douuuubleeeee" doof singsonged.<br>"oh, alright." tremaine said.

- well, what did you think guys, sorry this was a dark chapter, but come on, it's woobie and jerkass combined here! and maybe tremaine was a little out of character, but she was in character as she was needed to fit the plot. and yeah, tremaine and doof is my new favorite ship now! she ya later!  
>-killerred500 <p>


	5. ursula, morgana, MM, MG, CH, and mcleach

Villain house chapter 5 by killered500

Nov.17, 2011, 8:27 PM

It was night-time in devil's bayou, and inside a large riverboat, 4 characters you'd never thought you'd see together were sitting on a couch with aligators on either side. the were all talking and gibbering amongst each other.  
>"where is medusa, can't she hurry up, i'm not getting any younger!" said a woman in a red dress with dark hair.<br>"can you shut your trap about getting out? it's not like any of us want to leave, too!" said a woman in a large white coat and black dress, with white and black hair.  
>"hm, i wonder if i can shoot one of those gators without anyone noticing." wondered a man dressed like he was more ready for the outback then a swamp.<br>"OK, that's enough! gothel, shut up, honey, you're not helping, mcleach, no you cannot, even if you did, medusa'd find out and hunt you down! my god, you didn't even pass third grade!" ranted a man dressed like a pirate, with dark hair and a moustache.  
>"and these aligators are giving me the creeps!" he finished. just then, a woman with red hair dressed in red stormed in and banged on a counter.<br>"i call to order the first meeting of the we hate children and animals club!" announced medusa. all 4 villains cheered. "now, first thing's first, why we are here." she continued.  
>"gothel, care to start?" she asked.<br>"oh of course i would!" she said dramatically, putting her hand to her head.  
>"my troubles all started with this infernal baby girl! you see, there was this flower that i would sing to to keep myself young." she explained "but what does that selfish king do? leave it alone? NO! he has to take to his 'ailing' wife so his insipid baby could be born!" she contiued, getting angrier by the second. "so, as revenge i stole the baby when it was no more than a couple hours old! mwahahahahaha!" she said, satified with her plan.<br>""but then, this DELINQUENT stole my daughter from me! luckily i got to stab him later. but then, what does he do? lay down and die? NO, destroys my life source and the stupid girl's cameleon trips me!" she finished.  
>"ok, hook you're next" medusa said.<br>"i'd be glad to." hook said.  
>"first off, there's this wretched child whom has the privilage to live forever!" hook said. everyone gasped.<br>"boy i'd hate it if the boy i had to deal with was immortal" mcleached muttered under his breath.  
>"this boy was no ordinary boy, it was peter pan and his goody-two-shoes gang of lost boys!" he announced.<br>"he knew i had a fear of crocodiles, and just when i had cornered me on my ship, he cuts my hand off and throws it to the demon!" he said furiously "hence the hook." he explained, ponting to his missing hand.  
>" hell, my kid was annoying, but he never tried to mutilate me!" mcleach said, a little disturbed.<br>"and another time i encountered him, he humiliated me further by knocking me into the water and making me swim away from the crocodile!"  
>"Mcleach, care to tell us why you're here?"<br>"sure." he replied.  
>"ok, so i'm out hunting, and this kid falls into one of my pits, i find the feather of this bird i'm trying to hunt, and i trick him into telling me where the nest is, but these stupid mice had to get there before me and ruin everything!" he exclaimed angrily.<br>before medusa could continue, to creatures came up from the water and climbed onboard. they both looked like half octopus people, but one was skinnier.  
>"hello, is this the we hate children and animals club? sorry we're late." ursula explained as she and morgana took their seats.<br>"well," medusa said, shocked by the unexpected entry.  
>"now that you're hear, clear to explain why?"<br>"sure. it all started with this young girl, she made a deal with me to become human. however, she didn't make it in time, and when i tried to collect my debt and become queen of the sea, her prince charming stabs me in the stomach and i get electrocuted!" she said, furious that she got defeated so easily.  
>"um, yeah, same as her, different generation." morgana explained meekly.<br>"now it's my turn!" cruella said, but before she could say anything, mr snoops ran in with an armful of letters.  
>"sorry to interrupt anything," he said.<br>"but you've got mail!"  
>"one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, and one for you." he said, handing them all their letters."<br>"egads, it says we get to go on live television!" hook exclaimed "and look; there's tickets on the back!" medusa said.  
>"looks like we'll meet their, any objections?" medusa asked. getting a collective nope from the group.<br>"i guess it's settled then." she said with a smile.

-wow, good chapter today, huh. this was fun to write. the reason i didn't put cruella's story in is because i never saw 101 dalmations, or at least don't remember it. and yes, i'm going backwards and forwards in time because i wanted to show everyone got their cards at different times, and only 2 more introduction chapters to go!  
>-killered500.<br> 


	6. HK,mozenrath,narissa,jafar, and mal

Villain house chapter 6 by killered500

Nov. 17th, 2011, 6:30 AM

It was a foggy morning at the forbidden mountain, and at the door there was a knocking.  
>"Jafar, maleficent, can one of you get it?" a skeleton like person in red and black robes called.<br>"of fucking course not, cause i'm the only one not lazy enough to get up at this hour here." he mumbled.  
>"god, being the middle child sucks!" he said to himself as he opened the door. a woman in a dark, aqua dress was standing in the doorway "hello, is this maleficent's residence?" she asked.<br>"oh, it's you narrisa, i was afraid it was bill collectors." he said with a sigh of relief.  
>"and actually me and jafar live here too." he explained.<br>"because,well" he continued before being interrupted "yes, yes i know, you're siblings." narrisa said quickly.  
>"why are you here anyway?" he asked confused.<br>"i'm hiding from the landlord." she said worridley as they arrived to a large door.  
>"MALEFICENT!" the horned king yelled as he pounded on the door.<br>"open up, your friend from villain school is here!" he continued. maleficent, being a heavy sleeper, heard none of this "no daddy, i don't wanna go in the fire pit!" maleficent said as she tossed and turned in her sleep.  
>"goddamnit, stay here narrisa, i'm gonna have to go get the airhorn". he said as he walked upstairs to a cabinent and grabbed it.<br>"now cover your ears. he said, posied to honk the horn at any moment.

THOOOOOOOONK!

the noise caused maleficent to jump out of bed in fear and hit the ground.  
>"can you keep it down, for god's sakes i'm coming!" she yelled back, walking to the door and opening it.<br>"thank friggin god, it usually takes more than that to get her up." he said to narrisa. maleficent opened the door and saw narrisa and her brother standing there.  
>"narrisa!" she said, hugging her.<br>"good to see you again."  
>"you to, mal." narrisa managed to strain out.<br>"but you're asphixiating me." she gasped.  
>"ooh, sorry." she said, releasing her grip.<br>"what's all this noise about!" yelled jafar from the top of the stairs "you're one to talk about noise jafar!" maleficent said back.  
>"i heard you maniaclly laughing in your sleep all night!"<br>"that's becuase i was having this wonderful dream where i finally overthrew father and took over bald mountain, and all his demons and ghosts and the whole world was MINE!" he said laughing evily.  
>"um... you heard none of that, right narrisa?" he asked her.<br>"none at all" she said, lying.  
>"ok, who's hungry?" asked horned king?<br>everyone went downstairs and sat at the dining table. horned king went in the kitchen and got toaster waffles from the fridge.  
>"ugh. waffles again?" jafar pouted.<br>"i wish i was back in agrabah, there was so much more royal food there." he whined. horned king, his eye twitching stomped over to jafar and leaned in close.  
>"look, i don't know what you take me for, but listen up. until one of you gets a better paying job, i can't afford anything else since you two makes me go get food. if you wanna go back to agrabah, that's good, i welcome it. one less mouth to feed, until then, just eat your fucking you don't want to, go to agrabah where they regard you as a traitor for overthrowing the sultan." he ranted.<br>"well i'm waiting." he said.  
>"waffles are fine." jafar mumbled.<br>"alright then." the horned king said, going back to the kitchen.  
>"he says this to him every morning." maleficent said to narrisa.<br>"what are you ladies mumbling about?" jafar asked agitated.  
>"jafar, my big brother, what's wrong?" maleficent asked.<br>"nothing, absolutley nothing, i just got FIRED, that's all." he said sarcastically "haven't seen him this angry since the time he couldn't sell any of his albums." iago said, flying in.  
>"jafar made music?" narrisa asked curiously.<br>"oh yeah, gangster rap." iago said. "really bad gan- mfff! mfff!" iago tried to say before jafar shoved a cracker in his mouth.  
>"there'll be no more talk of that." he said, seething with rage.<br>"-ster rap too." iago finished, spitting the cracker out.  
>"understatement of the fucking century dude." horned king called out.<br>"jafar thought every single copy was destroyed." maleficent said, pulling out a album from her robes with the words "DJ jazzy J's fresh jams" on it in marker with an image of jafar doing the peace symbol in sunglasses.  
>"oh. my. god." narrisa said between hysterical laughter. horned king facepalmed, laughing. maleficent looked at jafar with a smug look. jafar was incredibly shocked.<br>"you know, we only heard the music, we never saw the album cover." horned king said. just then, a puff of smoke appeared and a pale boy appeared out of thin air with an eel and a gauntlet on his hand. "mozenrath, what did i tell you about teleporting in the house?" jafar discinplarily "it sets off the smoke alarm" mozenrath said causually. as a beeping sound was heard.  
>"that's right son, then again it is funny to here horned king get shell shocked."<br>"the mines, they were everywhere!" horned king said as he balled up.  
>"ooh, hey, waffles are done!" he realized.<br>"now iago, put that jam in the cd player and crank it up!" he called.  
>"oh, is this dad's rap album? i'm siding with HK on this!" he said, barely able to contain himself. as iago put the cd in.<p>

"iago, is this thing on?  
>yeah, it's recording now.<br>Oh, ok then turn on the beat then." the voices from the radio said.  
>"oh god, here comes the show" horned king said as he passed out waffles to everyone.<p>

"yo, my name is jafar and i'm a hell of a guy, i'm so fresh i'm pelican fly! i got so much swag i can-not rhyme!" the first verse sang.  
>"all the ladies want me, cuz i be grand vizier, and if ya'll be hater's then why's ya here?"<br>"i can't say this third verse, cuz it be too perverse, i'm cursed to be awesome! i'll be the most powerful wizard in ag-rah-bah, cuz my name is jafar, a-duh!"  
>"i may rap bad, but a least i ain't a wussy, ya'll can put away them condoms, cuz ya won't get any puss-" the cd was then ejected by jafar.<br>"die, you infernal music!" jafar screamed as he stomped it.  
>"oh, that's right, this was the un-scratchable, undestroyable, indestructable edition." jafar said, realizing his mistake.<br>"oh, and by the way, you got letters." iago said, handing them their mail.  
>"live tv?" asked the horned king.<br>"yep, we gotta be there by 7:30 tommorow morning, it says." mozenrath said.  
>"narrisa, you stayin over?" iago asked.<br>"i think i may as well." she replied "In the mean time, put that album back in!" she said.  
>"well, if you can't beat it, don't listen to it." jafar sighed putting on earmuffs.<br>"well, can i have the mustang, since i can't, well, teleport?" asked the horned king.  
>"sure," jafar said, handing him the car keys." "just don't fuck it up too bad like last time."<br>"no promises"  
>-well, folks, what an episode, and this is *dud-duh-duh-DUUUUH!* the second to last introductory episode!<br>i've hoped you've enjoyed these, but i've held off long enough to see the main attraction, hope you're excited! :D -killered500 


	7. yzma, ratigan, kronk, shan yu

Villain house chapter 6 by killered500

nov. 17th, 2011, 12:00 pm

it was a sunny day in yzma's empire. the sun was shining, the birds were singining, kuzco was dead. it was perfect. inside the palace, a wrinkly old woman was laying in a bathtub with a facemask on and cucumbers in her eyes. a knock at the door was heard.  
>"hey yzma, i gotta go, you almost done in there?" asked a burly man doing the i-really-gotta-pee dance.<br>"no, kronk, use the one in the lab." she said casually.  
>"the toilets clogged and it's infested with rats!" kronk shouted back 'godamnit.' yzma thought to herself 'he said he'd keep his posse out of here.' she thought.<br>"hold on, i'm coming" she said, walking out the door. kronk cringed in fear and dived behind a couch, screaming.  
>"uh y-y-yzama?" he stuttered, pointing downward.<br>"what kr-ooooh!" she said, realizing she forgot the towel.  
>"yzma, i can't un-see that!" kronk said, covering his eyes.<br>"nevermind that, just pull the lever kronk." she said annoyed. 'oh man, i hate this part, i always mess up.' he thought to himself.  
>"ooh, is it this shiny one?" he asked pulling a random lever "no kronk that's the-" she said quickly before he pulled it.<br>"!" she yelled as she fell.  
>"well maybe if you'd lable them!" he'd called down. yzma then appeared behind him, covered in mud, dirt, bruises, and animal feces.<br>"I...Really...fucking...hate...you right now." she said between breaths.  
>"well, thank god we got rid of the spikes at the bottom...right?" he asked nervously.<br>"no" she said pulling a spike from her rear.  
>"as a matter of fact, we did not."<br>"oh, looks like you did lable these after all." he the right one, putting them on the rollercoaster and launching them into the lab.  
>"RATIGAN!" she yelled "yes?" said a well-dressed rat, coming out of the shadows.<br>"i thought you said you'd keep your gang out of the lab!"  
>"well, you do owe me for turning me INTO A RAT AND REPLACING ME!" he said, shrugging his shoulders. " uh, should i get out of here?" kronk asked scared of ratigan, and well, mice in general. mice weren't like squirells at all. kronk didn't feel comfortable with all the tension in the air.<br>"probably for the best." ratigan said, gesturing away from himself.  
>"why are you in here in here anyway?" yzma asked.<br>"i'm searching for a cure for your negligence!" he announced.  
>"well, no cure for negligence, but i may have a cure for your current situation." she said.<br>"what, be a human again? No, i've got more respect as a rat then i ever did as a human!" well, if that's how you view it," yzma said. just then, everyone heard explosions and screaming. yzma pulled a rope and down came a submarine scope. as she viewed outside, she saw people being attacked by huns, their houses being burned down, and afroman singing colt 45. 'the mail must be here.' she thought. just then, a large man in fur came in and handed them some letters.  
>"here's your mail, yzma." shan yu said "and thanks for choosing mongol mail service." he said.<br>"thanks shan, but can you cut the destruction next time?"  
>"sure thing." he said causally.<br>"so, what now?" he asked.  
>"you wanna, um, see who can do a better russian jig?" asked kronk.<br>"ah, what they hell, afroman, get in here!" shan yu yelled as afroman came in.  
>"colt 45. please." he requested. as afroman sang, kronk and shan yu began dancing.<br>"so, live tv? wanna carpool?" yzma asked ratigan.  
>"ah, what harm could it do?" asked ratigan. just than kronk crashed into a potted plant.<br>"that." yzma said ponting to kronk.  
>"oh god, i think i'm a paraplegic!" kronk yelled as shan tried to pick flower pot shards out of his ligaments.<p>

-this was the episode most fun for me to write mainly becuase i love GMD, ENG,and mulan. next episode'll be them getting there!  
>-killered500 <p>


	8. getting there!

Villain house chapter 7

Nov 18, 2011; 6:00 am.

it was a busy morning in various places all around the world, everyone excited to see the new reality show. however, let's see what it was like for the participants...

In the underworld...  
>"faciler, open up, i gotta piss too!" hades yelled as he banged on the door.<br>"just-uh... one minute!" he called back.  
>"that's what you said 30 minutes ago!" he yelled.<br>"open up or i'm breaking the door off its hinges!" he said, his entire body turning orange.  
>""AAAAAH!" facilier screamed.<br>"is there something wrong?" hades asked, a little concerned.  
>"no... no... everything's fine." facilier said in a more mellow voice. hades thrust open the door to see facilier, pants down, lotion on his hand, and well... you can figure out what he did.<br>"what did i say about looking at my porno mags?" hades asked, grabbing an issue of "godess monthly" out of his hand.  
>"oh yeah." he said inhaling.<br>"by the way, didn't those cards say be at the place by 7:30?" faciler said, realising what time it was. "do you have your card?" hades asked. facilier pulled the card out of his pocket.  
>"ok, i have mine, so we're good." hades said with relief.<br>"did you pack?" hades asked as facilier nodded.  
>Okay, go get the suitcases and i'll teleport us there. it won't set off the smoke alarm because we're teleporting inside." he explained.<br>"oh, and by the way hades," facilier added.  
>"we never speak of this to narrisa, capiche?" he said with a little menace in his tone.<br>"ok, gotcha. don't speak about it to your sexy fiance." hades said with a smirk.  
>"damnit hades, what did i say about calling her sexy?" he said angrily.<br>"alright, alright, fine." hades said taking a deep breath. after facilier got the suitcases, hades snapped his fingers and they were gone in an instant.

Meanwhile, at forbidden mountain...  
>everyone was packed and ready to go. "alright everyone, hold on to someone" jafar said as he cast magic on everyone and they were gone in a puff of smoke, setting off the smoke alarm.<br>"get down!" the horned king yelled as he leaped to the ground.  
>"oh, they're gone already. hey iago, wanna take the mustang?" he called.<br>"ah, what harm could it do?" iago said, flying down the stairs.  
>they drove to the destination for a while, only to get caught in a traffic jam.<br>"what the fuck!" horned king yelled.  
>"well, wanna listen to some music?" he asked pulling out an ipod.<br>"sure." he said, realieved to have something to break the silence. horned king took out his I-pod and plugged it into a input device in the car and selected a song. an 80's beat began playing.  
>"oh shit, is that eric carmen?" iago asked curiously.<br>"um, yeah... about that-" he said embarresed.  
>"don't be embarressed, i love this song, crank it up!" iago said.<br>"oh alright then." horned king said rolling his eye sockets.  
>"hun-gry eyes," he sang "i feel the magic between you and i!" iago sang. they continued this duet until traffic started moving.<br>"oh hey, look, it's the place!" horned king said, seeing maleficent wave him down as he pulled into the parking lot.

Meanwhile, in devil's bayou.  
>"no, i told you, i'm the one driving!" hook insisted as he took the car keys from medusa.<br>"i've seen the way you guys drive!" hook said.  
>"we're taking my flying boat, besides, it's quicker." he said, pulling out car keys of his own and pressing a button, causing the ship to come closer.<br>"ok, that's badass." mcleach said, eyes widening.  
>"ok, get in everyone." he said, making sure everyone was packed and got on.<br>"this boat is smelly!" gothel complained.  
>"i hate heights! i don't wanna go anyway, other villains are stupid!" she continued. hook put the ship on auto pilot.<br>"listen here, bitch. i don't like being on live tv, but i don't complain 24 fucking seven. if you continue to whine, i'll throw you off the ship from this goddamn height, you understand?" hook asked menacingly, pointing a gun at her.  
>"yes sir," she said meekly.<br>"thank you." he said returning to the ship's wheel.

meanwhile, on planet Z.  
>zurg, sitting next to a suitcase, was waiting for the ship to get ready to take her to earth. before she could turn around, a cyborg snuck up on her.<br>"BOO!" he yelled. startling zurg as she fired a blast at him,  
>"that's a nice way to greet some who's gonna give ya a free ride." he said as he wiped ash off his face.<br>"oh, silver, it's just you." she said breathing a sigh of relief.  
>"come on, let's get on my ship." he said, ponting to his pirate ship.<br>"oh, if you insist." she said, noticing the long time it took the workers to get ONE ship working as they got on.  
>"next stop, earth!" silver said optimistically.<p>

Meanwhile, in south america.  
>" in a world where 4 vilains are in a van, only one man tries to-" kronk said, bored.<br>"kronk, stop narating your life, it stop being amusing after the first mile." shan yu said, irritated.  
>"oh, altright," he said, falling asleep.<br>"so yzma, what's it like knowing you violated a major health/safety rule?" ratigan asked yzma as she drove.  
>"terrible. it haunts my nightmares all the time, is that a better answer?" she asked sarcastically.<br>"well, if you don't take mutating me seriously-" he tried to say before yzma cut him off.  
>"ratigan, shut up. seriously shut up. i'm already in a bad mood for having to wake up early. do you want me to crash into a brick wall?" she asked crankilly.<br>"i'm just saying," he said.  
>"hey, we're here!" shan yu said, changing the subject as they pulled into the parking lot.<p>

meanwhile, on some highway...  
>"i don't see why i have to carpool with you, frol-low." lady tremaine complained as she sat in a fancy car with frollo driving.<br>"it's not so bad," doofensmirtz said.  
>"well, for me anyway." he said looking at tremaines daughters.<br>"don't even think about it." tremaine said looking back.  
>"no-one hates long car trips like gaston." gaston pouted.<br>"you know, it seems a lot of people don't do things like gaston." frollo said casually.  
>"no-one makes a complete fool of themselves like gaston, no one fails basic high school geometry like gaston, no one falls off a castle and dies like gaston." frollo added sarcastically.<br>"you know, how about we play the quiet game for the rest of the way?" asked anastasia.  
>"you can't beat me, i'm the world champ you know." she said squeeing.<br>"that's an option" doof said, accepting the idea.  
>"oh look, we're here."<p>

-i'm tired -killered500 


	9. the reunion

villain house chapter 9 By killered500

It was crowded at the Vtv station, there were reporters, paparazzi memebers, and giant robots gathered inside the lobby, and outside there were dozens of cheering fangirls. just then hades and facilier teleported outside the studio behind a fence where no fangirls could get in. and just then, two flying ships flew over the fence and landed in the parking lot, and a mustang, van, and punchbuggy drove into the parking area reserved for the villains. another puff of smoke appeared. next to facilier and hades and out of it came narrisa, jafar, and mozenrath and maleficent.  
>"hey narrisa." facilier said as she turned around.<br>"anton!" she exclaimed running over to him and hugging him.  
>"good to see you too, susan." he said loud enough that reporters surrounding them could here. narrisa looked at him angrily.<br>"hey, if we're going to say embarrasing first names, why can't i do it to you?" he asked. just then maleficent turned around and saw hades.  
>"hello, hades." she said.<br>"good to see you again"  
>"you to mally." he said, walking over to her.<br>"oh look, it's ha-pees!" jafar said taunting hades as hades turned red.  
>"you want a piece of me, yaoi bait?" he said angrilly showing him a picture of a scene depicting jafaralladin pairing.  
>"i-uh-whaaaaa?" he said, disturbed.<br>"hey guys." horned king said as he got out of the car and walked toward them.  
>"MOZENRATH! I LOVE YOU!" screamed a fangirl climbing over the fence.<br>"MY NAME IS JACEY AND WE'RE MEANT TO B-" she shouted before mozenrath wiped her off the face of the earth with a single blast of magic.  
>"hi uncle david." mozenrath said.<br>"David? hahahahahha!" facilier laughed as horned king blushed.  
>"yes, my name is david, deal with it." he said dryly. just then, yzma's,frollo's,silver's and medusa's groups joined them.<br>"mom, dad!" facilier said, running over to hook and cruella.  
>"ah, good to see you again son." hook said, hugging facilier. "hey shan, hey ratigan." hades said as the two villains walked over to him.<br>"sup hades." shan yu said, using his sword to open a cold one.  
>"want a beer?"<br>"nah, i'll wait ti'll the party starts to get drunk." hades said mellowed out.  
>"you look familiar." yzma said, walking over to jafar and mozenrath.<br>"you to." jafar said.  
>"were you ever in agrabah?" jafar asked.<br>"as a matter of fact yes, i was." she said flashing back.

Jan. 1st, 1986, agrabah.

it was a wild party scene, people were dancing, there was beer, and an indy band was playing.  
>"thank you, once again, we are jafar and the jafarettes!" said jafar standing on the stage and walking off.<br>"hey jafar, great show tonight." said a stout man approaching jafar.  
>"thank you, bill." jafar said calmly.<br>"you're a great manager. i'm gonna go hit the booze, see ya!" he said waltzing off. he walked over to a large bar.  
>"give me 30 beers!" jafar said, handing the man a gold bar.<br>"it's on me!" he said. gulping down each at a time.  
>meanwhile, several young girls were standing around in a corner.<br>"so yzma, this is your, like, first joint?" asked one girl.  
>"no it isn't!" she insisted putting the cigarette in her mouth and inhaling.<br>"then you should know you just smoked the wrong end." the girls said laughing. yzma, who was far too high to here any of this, wandered off into the middle of the street and stood on a flipped over car when she heard a voice.  
>"I just had 30 beers, who wants to do me!" jafar called.<br>"yeah, well i just smoked the wrong end of a joint, who wants to do ME!" she called back.  
>"i do!" jafar said, walking towards her. yzma leaped on jafar butt naked and began having sex.<p>

"ah, could be a coincidence." jafar said.  
>"after all, there are a lot of old ladies there." he said.<br>"WHAT WAS THAT?" yzma yelled jumping on jafar and punching him in the crotch.  
>"hi silver," mcleach greeted, seeing a tall woman next to him.<br>"and who's this?" he asked.  
>"i'm zurg." she said, looking at him. mcleach fell over as zurg and silver laughed.<br>"i can't believe i'm here with all these gypsies and a pagan god!" frollo said, being a drama queen.  
>"said gypsies being able to kick your ass from here to siam." ursula said, pissed.<br>"ugh, standing on my feet hu-u-urts!" gothel yelled.  
>"can't one of you carry me?" "no one carries beautiful women like gaston!" gaston said, picking her up.<br>"oh... so manly!" she said "that's becuase i put on way to much oldspice!" gaston said.  
>"hey frollo, wanna go get some beer?" doofensmirtz asked.<br>"no"  
>"jetskiing?" "no"<br>"football?" no,no,no,no,no,no no! frollo said getting annoyed with him. "can't you leave me alone?"  
>"leave me alone... leave me alone... leave me alone..." the words echoed in doofensmirtz's head as he thought back to his cold, lonely childhood.<br>"HOW DARE YOU REMIND ME OF MY FAILURES!" doofensmirtz said, punching frollo in the jaw, kicking him in the crotch, and suplexing him "you're nuts!" he said running away."  
>"so tremaine, what was it like living with a pervert?" medusa asked.<br>"it was real hel-" tremaine tried to say before being interupted by frollo screaming.  
>"tremaine, you have to help me, your employers gone crazy!" he gasped.<br>"you're a single man, you can solve your own problems!" tremaine said as doof sicked norm on him.

Just then, a man walked onstage and tapped on a microphone.  
>"um, exuse me, attention please." he said.<br>"i will now announce the roomates for the house." he continued.  
>"after your names are called, go over to the bus that'll take you to the house. the bus'll leave when everyone's onboard" "here's hoping we get one together." facilier said to narrisa.<br>"hades and shan yu!" the man said as hades and shan yu high-fived and walked over to the bus and got in.  
>"maleficent and queen narrisa!" both girls squealed and followed hades and shan yu. facilier got dissapointed.<br>"yzma and ursula!"  
>"well, could've been worse." yzma mumbled as they got on the bus.<br>"kronk and facilier!" "what!" facilier said.  
>"this is gonna be great!" kronk said grabbing facilier and walking on the bus.<br>"mcleach and hook!" mcleach looked over at hook and they both walked to the bus.  
>"frollo and doofensmirtz!" the man said.<br>"oh maria, have mercy!" frollo sobbed as doof cheerfully walked to the bus.  
>"gaston and mozenrath!" gaston looked at mozenrath and gave him a thumbs up. mozenrath rolled his eyes as he walked on the bus.<br>"zurg and morgana!" the man said as the two walked over. zurg waved to silver as she got on.  
>"Iago and ratigan!" the man said as he made a face at how weird that was.<br>"And last but not least, silver and the horned king!" the man said as the two did the bernie before they got on. the bus ride wasn't very long, and eventually stopped at a rather large house as everyone looked out the window.  
>"welcome my friends," said the man.<br>"welcome to villain house!"

-wow, this chapter was fun to write, i loved having all the villains interract with each other, it was like cherries on icecream!  
>-killered500 <p>


	10. party of death part 1

Villain house chapter 10 by killered500

"buuuuut waiiiiit!" gothel whined before the story started.  
>"you forgot to give me a roomate!"<br>"oh, so i did" I said "there, now you're gonna share a room with tremaine, BE HAPPY I EVEN LET YOU IN THE STORY YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" I yelled.  
>"oh, and uh, cruella, you're bunkin' with medusa" I added.<br>"NOW can i start the funny stuff?" I asked.  
>"yes, gothel is satisfied now." gothel said crossing her arms.<br>"alrighty then, let's get this show on the road!"

It had been several days since everyone had moved into the house, and thanksgiving was coming up. in a large room sat a complete moron and a skinny voodoo man. let us observe.  
>"Why me, why me?" facilier asked himself, face burried in a pillow. he had been with kronk for less than a week and it had drove him nuts. kronk was getting concerened his roomate had been like that all day. "hey, uh, doctor F?" kronk asked nervously as an enraged facilier slowly picked his head up from the pillow.<br>"What do you want this... time." he asked, trying to be calm.  
>"well, uh, it's just that you missed lunch, and i was wondering if you were hungry!" kronk said playing with his fingers.<br>"i'm fine." facilier said flatly before collapsing back on the pillow asleep. just then, narissa opened the door, and walked in.  
>"facilier, honey, wake up!" she said, shaking him.<br>"i don wanna!" he said.  
>"come on, we need you to help set up the party for tonight." she said encouragingly.<br>"Oh, alright." he said getting up.  
>"whatever it takes to get away from mr. i-talk-to-squirells." facilier said leaving. when they got downstairs, everyone was doing something-minus gothel. facilier walked over to jafar and saw his eyes widening like he saw an atractive woman.<br>"hey jafar, who ya checkin' out?" he asked slyly.  
>"her!" he said, pointing at a woman.<br>"look at her, is she not the paragon of all beauty and grace in the world, such perfection." he sighed.  
>"one, i'm betrothed." facilier said holding up one finger "two, you're scaring me" he said holding up another,<br>"and three, THAT'S YOUR FREAKIN' SISTER DUDE!" facilier shouted, holding up three fingers. everyone immediatley turned their heads to see what facilier and jafar were doing.  
>"i, uh, said that too loud, didn't i?" facilier whispered.<br>"nothin' to see here, jafar just had a short term memory moment, just refreshing him." facilier said assuringly.  
>"dude, jafar's always had that, we all just learned to put up with it." horned king said.<br>"facilier, come help us." narissa said helping facilier up.  
>"later dude, gots me a la-day to help" he said with a smirk. meanwhile, in faciliers room, kronk was sleeping, until he heard a crashing noise.<br>"dude, did you get hammered again?" hades asked, rolling shan yu downstairs.  
>"maybe..." shan yu said as he rolled by "hey kronk." "hm, that gives me an idea!" kronk said, running up to room frollodoofensmirtz.  
>"doofensmirtz!" kronk said, scaring the scientist.<br>"what is it, can you not see i am formulating my plan to de- oh right he's dead." doofensmirtz said realizing he had been wasting time.  
>"i need you to help me build something!" kronk said.<br>"really? what?" doof asked curisously.  
>"you'll see." kronk said with a smirk.<br>"you'll all see."

"facilier, can you hand me that bucket of blue paint?" narrisa asked, standing on a stool, painting a banner with the words "happy turkey day" on it. "yeah, yeah, sure. shadow, get it." he said snapping his fingers as his shadow grabbed the paintcan and gave it to her.  
>"gee, thanks." she said with a sarcastic smile.<br>"thanks for choosing mongol catering services for the party." shan yu said to hades, as various huns ran around making party platters.  
>"you're welcome, here's 20 bucks, go by yourself something nice." hades said, handing him the money.<br>"hey, this is in cents!" shan yu excalimed.  
>"no charge." hades said.<br>"besides, that's for making me roll you like a freakin' katamari." hades said.  
>"oh, that reminds me, Hey dr. F!" hades called tossing a copy of katamari damacy towards him.<br>"happy thanksgiving." he said.  
>"thanks man." facilier said appreciatively. just then kronk walked downstairs.<br>"hey everyone!" kronk said.  
>"what is it kronk?" yzma asked listlessly.<br>"i..." kronk said.  
>"yes?"<br>made..." "yes?"  
>"HOTWINGS!" he shouted. everyone cheered, running into the dining room. kronk maybe annoying but he was a damn good cook.<br>"i haaaate hotwings!" gothel whined.  
>"and i hate youuuuu!" "SHUT UP DAMNIT!" hook said, forcing his hook into her cheek, reeling back to gain momentum, and launching her through the cieling, in fact. several cielings and floors.<br>"AAAAH!" she screamed as she hit the first floor, morgana/zurg.  
>"huh, this place gets weirder everyday." zurg said, looking up from a book and hopping through the hole.<br>"what'd i miss?" she asked.  
>"well, shan yu somehow got high off the paint, silver is installing the cable with mcleach, jafar has creepy lust towards his sister, ratigan went out to book the entertainment, haven't seen tremaine or medusa today, everyone else is eating, and gothel just flew through your cieling courstesy of hook."hades summarized.<br>"like i said, weirder every day." she said dryly as she ajusted a laser gun on her arm.  
>"and don't let me forget to um... THANK hook later." she said walking into the dining room.<br>"gotcha" he said winking.  
>gothel, meanwhile, had somehow not only been launched out of the house, but somehow out of our atmosphere itself. "space is c-o-ld!" she complained.<br>"" spoke a cat with a poptart for a body shitting out a rainbow with much gumption.  
>"indeed, indeed." gothel concured as the nyan cat used its lazer eyes to launch her back to earth and through all the holes she entered, eventually making a hole in the living room.<br>"did mother gothel just fly through the air and land back here precisley?" dr doofensmirtz asked as he and kronk stood in the snow with something covered in blue tarp.  
>"yep, saw it from here!" mcleach called from the roof as he and silver ajusted a satelite.<br>"ok, mal, it should work now." mcleach said.  
>"good, now jump through the gothel holes,: maleficent said.<br>"ok, um, afraid of heights here. let's asses."  
>"cons, i could get stuck on the roof and freeze my ass off, pros... this could be fun as hell." he thought.<br>"ah what the hell, giranemo!" he yelled, falling through the holes and landing on mother gothel. silver did the same, only a cannonball.  
>"ok everyone, the cable's working!" mcleach said as a car pulled in the parking lot and ratigan stepped out with a fairly famous band.<br>"will guns and roses do for the evening?" ratigan asked as mcleach, hades and silver looked on in pure squee.  
>"hey everyone, entertainments here!" hades called. everyone came into the room. hades made his way to the front of the crowd.<br>"well now everyone, we've worked hard, we did well, and now, i feel it's safe to say we can..." hades spoke as he snapped his fingers and a dance floor and disco ball appeared.  
>"PARTY!" he exclaimed. everyone began to dance as guns and roses played paradise city.<br>"you're sure we're almost ready to reveal?" doofensmirtz asked kronk as they wheeled the contraption up to the house.  
>"of course we are." kronk assured. meanwhile, inside, guns and roses finished playing, "alright everyone, that was guns and roses!" hades said dressed in a monkey suit.<br>"now, i wanna get a little serious here." he said as the lights dimmed.  
>"i want a moment of silence for..." he said, pausing for drum roll.<p>

"Charlie sheen!" he said. everyone drew blank stares at him as crickets chirped.  
>"the... two and a half men guy?" he asked.<br>"hades." maleficent tried to interrupt.  
>"red dawn... no?" he said tugging at his collar.<br>"hades..." maleficent grew fiercy in her tone.  
>"tiger blood..." he said sweating.<br>"HADES!" maleficent shouted.  
>"what?" he asked a little peeved.<br>"we KNOW who he is, but he's not dead!" she spoke.  
>"well... this is awkward... damn that hitman sucked!" hades said, launching a fire the air.<p>

Meanwhile, in the sheencave...  
>"charlie, you're about to be hit by a flying projectle!" said his butler pippy mcnipples.<br>"oh, well that sucks." he said casually.  
>"just let me practice my dying words... OH SHI-" he said as the fireball landed on him.<br>"NOW we can have the moment of silence." hades said. mcleach, who was sitting on the couch watching football, suddenly felt a cold chill come over him.  
>"what am i doing watching this? footballs for fools!" he said, gasping at he realized what he said.<br>"no, i won't let myself- HURK!" he said falling to the floor, convolsing.  
>"uh, mcleach, you ok?" hades asked as he stopped moving and his eyes closed.<br>"you dying?" he asked.  
>"oh hades," he said, eyes reopening, reavealing red.<br>"you should know that the dying don't have TIGER BLOOD! MWAHAhAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHHA!" he said, revealing possesion.  
>"everybody to the panic room!" hades shouted entering a door beneath the staircase as everyone followed.<p>

-wow, what another chapter Bs and Gs, i first got inspired for the charilie sheen possesion by jaceydemy of youtube (AKA the fangirl who got "destroyed" by mozenrath last chapter.) check out her vlogs, they're really 's her channel( if she don't mind me sharing it.)

/user/jaceydemy

and by the way jacey, no thanks for the publicity is required, just a video review'll be enough -killered500


	11. party of death part 2

Villain house chapter 11 By killerred500

everyone was gathered in the panic room. it was getting dark. meanwhile mcsheen was banging on the door. "come on, you can't hide in the forever!" he said menacingly.  
>"i'll always be out here... and WINNING!" he continued. he walked over to a crack in the floor and noticed gothel unconcious. he immediatley grabbed her and dragged her over to a camera with a knife to her kneck.<br>"lookie who i got!" he said cackling into the camera.  
>"um, show of hands, who's OK with letting gothel die?" zurg asked. everyone in the room raised their hand.<br>"um, yeah, go ahead and kill her." she said pressing the intercom button.  
>"W-W-WHAAAAT!" she shouted.<br>"uh, really?" he asked.  
>"yeah, we pretty much all hate her. " facilier said drinking a doctor pepper.<br>"well. alright then. gothel, you have 30 seconds to run and hide." he told her as she sped upstairs.  
>"1,2, skipafew 30!" he muttered, running up the stairs. gothel had hidden in the attic. she looked over to her right, there was a triangle shaped wall and a window. she decided to crawl through it.<br>"this attic is smeeeeeeeeeely!" she whined, quickly covering her mouth as she realized she gace away her hiding spot and making a mad dash for the window, finally leaping out.  
>"oh goooooothel, are you up HERE!" he shouted lifiting up the hatch leading to the attic and looking around. seeing nothing, he lowered the hatch down and walked away. as he passed a window, he saw a shadow move.<br>"oh-ho-ho-ho, gothel..." he chuckled. "prepare for death!" shouted mcsheen as he broke the window open and followed the footsteps in the snow.

Meanwhile...

"kronk, are you sure we won't hurt anyone with this?" doofensmirtz asked, lifting up the tarp to reveal... A giant katamari!  
>"yes, lets do this thing!" kronk exclaimed, rolling it down a hill. for extra fun, play this song for the next part.<br>.com/watch?v=hR7nX76eRiI the ball rolled down the hill at a high speed, picking up every pebble and loose item in sight, eventually heading for the city.  
>"wheeee!" kronk exclaimed as he passed down the street. just then, a car pulled into view in front of the katamari.<br>"no no no no!" kronk said, realizing he couldn't pull his arms free and coliding with the car.  
>"sorry sir! he called as the katamari picked up everything and everyone in sight, houses, trees, buildings, cars, people, you name it, this thing picked it up.<br>"WHHHHY!" he screamed as it rolled out of the city and onto a highway.  
>"hahahahahahaha" doof said, using a remote to control the katamari. the katamari continued to pick up cars and dividers, and headed for a construction site, where it was struck by a steel girder, sending it backwards.<br>"AAAAH!" kronk exclaimed as he and the passengers of the katamari went flying backwards. doof was busy cackling that his plan to build the worlds biggest ball of junk was underway. then he saw the katamari pull back into view. he jumped out of the way.  
>"hah!" he yelled before he got in the path of mcsheen, whom stabbed him in the back.<br>"Hsduhafjkheruio!" he gargled as mcsheen kicked the knife out of his back, laughing.  
>"WINNING!" he , whom was hiding in a tree, was getting worried. mcsheen hadn't come back yet, she decided it was safe to run. "Ouch!" she said as she tripped over mcsheens foot.<br>"well well well, look who we got here." he said, looking down at her.  
>"p-p-p-lease don't hurt me!" she stammered.<br>"ah, i wasn't gonna hurt ya." he said assuringly.  
>"really?" she asked hopefully.<br>"naw, naw, why waste a purty lil' lady like yourself?" he asked menacingly as he desended upon her.  
>"ohgogoohgodohgodohgod!" she said as mcsheen cackled.<br>"oh yeah, you'll do fiiiine!" he said calmly.

-well boys and girls, this got dark fast didn't it. didn't expect me to end this with a rape scene did'ja? well, hopefully this'll have a happy ending. see ya soon!  
>-killered500 <p>


	12. party of death finale

Villain house chapter 12 By killered500

Whilst mchseen was um... busy with gothel, doofensmirtz got up and groaned.  
>"ugh, how long was i dead?" he asked in a slur.<br>"thank god i invented the immortalityinator" he said, getting up and pulling the knife out of his back. he walked around the side of the house and saw what mcsheen was doing.  
>"OH MY GOD!" he shouted.<br>"oh, look who it is, stay right here gothy, i gotta go kill someone." he said standing up.  
>"h-h-hey, watcha doin' with that gun?" he asked a mcsheen pulled out a magnum.<br>"what do you think i'm doing?" he said back doof into a fence.  
>"well, i thought you were playing... TAG! you're it!" he said shoving mcsheen into the snow and running over to where the katamari controller was.<br>"go gothel, go! run!" he called.  
>"are you kidding, this is the best action i've got in years!" she called back.<br>"ah well, natural selection." he said to himself as he picked up the katamari remote.  
>"stay. back." he said taking deep breaths.<br>"watcha gonna do? control me to death?" mcsheen asked. "no, more along the lines of THIS!" he said steering the katamari into him.  
>"what in god's name?" he shouted when it hit him.<br>"hi mcleach!" kronk said, still attatched to the ball.  
>"kronk? what happpened, last i remember charilie sheen's ghost possesing me and now i'm out here!" he asked.<br>"no idea, i was just trying to invent a real life katamari and it started going all over the place!" kronk replied.

Meanwhile...

"hey, you think it's safe to get out now?" facilier asked.  
>"i mean, we haven't seen mcsheen on any of the cameras in 5 hours."<br>"It's ok to leave, my sheen sense has stopped tingling." horned king said.  
>"alrighty then, let's get outta here and get some more hotwings, who's with me?" facilier asked.<br>"ME!" everyone said, leaving the room. "damn i love hot wings." shan yu said, waking up from his paint induced high.  
>"So, uh, zurg, why'd you always wear that purple darth vader helmet?" facilier asked.<br>"image?" "it wasn't a regular helmet, it was a mental restraint helmet" she explained.  
>"mental restraint, what for?" he asked "i'll tell you another time, right now, hot wings!" she finished, grabbing one.<br>"can't argue with that logic." facilier said. just then the life-sized katamari rolled past them.  
>"you see that?" zurg asked.<br>"yep."  
>"did you lace my wings with pot?"<br>"swear on my great grandmamma's life i did not."  
>"...wanna go see how this unfolds?" she asked excitedly.<br>"thought you'd never ask." he said running out the door with her. when they got outside, they saw everyone watching the ball roll back and forth.  
>"Ok, we get it." tremaine said lowering doof's arm.<br>"watching kronk suffer is funny, can we go get some wings now?" "oh, aright, just let me set it to self destruct." he said pressing a button. the katamari exploded into several fireworks. that spelled out "happy turkey day!" in the sky.  
>"AAAAAAH!" kronk and mcleach screamed as they hit the ground. mcleach hit the snow, and kronk hit the concrete. everyone ran over to them concerned.<br>"mcleach, are you Ok landlubber?" hook asked as he helped him to his feet.  
>"still possesed laddie?"<br>Naw,naw, i'm fine." he said brushing himself off.  
>"coward must've fled my body before i got hit by the katamari." mcleach reckoned.<br>"kronk, get up!" yzma yelled, kicking kronk in the side, mcleach grabbed her arm.  
>"lady, he's like, in a coma!" he exclaimed as the heard a groan.<br>"kronk...?" yzma asked concerned.  
>"who's kronk?"<p>

-YES! first story arc completed! it was a real pleasure doing this one, and the next one i'm sure'll be even better! and sorry for the cliche' amnesia twist, but trust me, it'll get funnier! and new roomates next chapter!  
>-killered500 <p>


	13. kronknesiac and the new guys part 1

Villain house Chapter 13 By killered500

It had been a day since the mcsheen incident. gothel was in intensive care, medusa was helping mcleach treat his wounds, doof was in the super-happy-croc pit of fun for causing the injuries of kronk and mcleach. and there was a knock at the door.  
>"i'll get it!" horned king called.<br>"like i always fucking do." he muttered. he opened the door and saw the man from the parking lot.  
>"Oh! it's you!" horned king said.<br>"yes, it's me," he said.  
>"i believe we haven't been properly introduced. my name is sir ian magellan." he said extending his hand.<br>"nice to meet you face to face david audley." he complimented.  
>"call everyone down here, there's important news." ian said.<br>"GUYS, GET DOWN HERE NOW, THE GUY FROM THE PARKING LOT'S HERE!" he called as he heard a collective of groans and shuffling feet.  
>"i'm glad you're all up bright and early." ian said as they sat down.<br>"now, i've some very important news!" he exclaimed.  
>"you're getting two new roomates!" he said as he moved out of the doorway to reveal them,<br>"all the way from sleepy hollow, please welcome the headless horseman!" he announced as the horseman took a bow and sat next to shan yu and hades.  
>"and all the way from somewhere, it's zigzag!" he continued. everyone groaned.<br>"why's he here?" frollo asked.  
>"disney bought miramax, so contractual reasons." ian stated.<br>"wait, who are you people?" kronk asked.  
>"why am i here?" "how many times do we have to explain this?" horned king asked.<br>"wait, i don't think anyone explained it to him." gaston said.  
>"explain what?"<br>"nevermind!"  
>"who's on first?" kronk asked, confused.<br>"That's not the point!" ian exclaimed. "the point is you have two new people, good day!" he said shutting the door.  
>"so guys, i think i should start by saying my real name is abe." Headless said.<br>"abe? ha-ha, that tickles my funny bone! i bet you-" zigzag tried to say before getting cut off by mcleach.  
>"if you're gonna start that rhyming bullshit, then i'm going to gut you like a freakin' fish!" "so abe, who are you bunkin' with?" facilier asked.<br>"i guess i got no choice but to go with zigzag." he said shrugging.  
>"oh mercy, these are our two new nuisences?" frollo complained.<br>"a buffoon and a poltergeist, oh joy!" "you think you got it bad? try having a guy who counts sqiurells in his sleep." facilier said.  
>"so loud everyone in this building could hear him!"<br>"wait, i counted squirells?" kronk asked.  
>"yes, you were the single most annoying being to ever cross my existence!" facilier said vitrolically.<br>"oh alrighty then, but does that mean i'm not no-" kronk tried to say.  
>"no, you're even more annoying now!" facilier interupted annoyed.<br>"um... well, i guess i'll just excuse myself from you." kronk said tearfully.  
>"good." facilier said emotionlessly.<br>"you know honey, i don't see why you're taking this a negative way." narissa said approaching him.  
>"what, is there a positive way to view this now?" facilier asked annoyed.<br>"yes there is," narrisa assured him.  
>"if there's one thing i learned from people being amnesiac, it's that they're incredibly easy to manipulate." she continued.<br>"now tell me, is there anyone you hate most of all?" she asked.  
>"well, frollo i guess, but everyone hates that guy!" facilier confessed as narissa chuckled.<br>"facilier, i think i may have a great idea.  
>-no author notes today -killered500 <p>


	14. kronknesiac and the new guys part 2

Villain house chapter 14 By killered500

it was a good afternoon that day, and in room Horned king/long john, the room's inhabitants were listening to "we built this city" by jefferson starship.  
>"hey long john." david said looking over to him.<br>"yeah?" he asked lethargically.  
>"you ever realize this song is about rock, yet it's a pop song?" horned king asked.<br>"that... never occured to me." he said realizing it.  
>"but now that does make sense." just then the door burst open and facilier and narissa walked in.<br>"HK, LJS, wanna join us in a little... revenge?" facilier asked the two.  
>"against who?" silver asked lifting an eyebrow.<br>"just against a certain extremist." narissa said slyly.  
>"you mean frollo?" horned king asked.<br>"no, mr wembly, the ice cream man!" facilier said snidely.  
>"you know, he actually was a klansman." silver said.<br>"really? well him too!" facilier added.  
>"are you in or out?" facilier asked. just then sal'uk popped in.<br>"no, you haven't been introduced yet, get out of here until we actually introduce you!" facilier said.  
>"i mean, zigzag and headless horseman are in, are you guys coming?" facilier asked.<br>"sure, sure," horned king said.  
>"if this revenge be against that rat bastard, count me in!" silver said.<br>"then it's settled!" facilier said as he huddled the villains together.  
>"now here's the plan..." he whispered.<br>"we convince kronk that he's a superhero, and we get him to harm frollo in various ways!"  
>"and then mr. wembly!" abe added.<br>"him too!" facilier said.  
>"that's brilliant!" narrisa said.<br>"let's do it!"

MEANWHILE...

Kronk was looking sadly out the window.  
>"am i really as annoying as these guys say i am?" kronk asked himself.<br>"am i really that big a nuisance in their eyes?" he continued.  
>"maybe i can make it up to them!" he said, getting an idea.<br>"i'll make them a life sized katamar- no wait, something tells me that's a BAD idea." just then, zigzag opened the door and let the rest of the frollo revenge squad into the room.  
>"oh, it's you." kronk said as facilier walked in.<br>"here to tell me how annoying i am?" "no, kalzmut, i'm here to tell you about where you came from." facilier assured him.  
>"kalzmut?" kronk asked.<br>"that's your real name." horned king said.  
>"you came from the planet... um..." silver said trying to think of a planet name. zigzag clapped him on the back.<br>"pickleshiplesh!" he blurted out startled.  
>"right... pickleshiplesh!" facilier said rolling with it.<br>"and me and her," he said pointing to himself and narissa "are your real parents!" "WOW! i've always wanted to be an alien!" kronk exclaimed.  
>"but who are all these other weird people i see?" kronk asked.<br>"all these other weird people you see," zigzag said.  
>"are part of a pickleshipleshian earth colony!" "except for the old guy." zigzag continued.<br>"why he's here, no-one knows why. we all think he is a spy!"  
>"yeah-yeah-yeah, and we need you to... investigate to see!" facilier said, impressed by all the improvision.<br>"Ok, i will do my duty as..." "superman!" headless horseman said.  
>"nice cover" silver whispered.<br>"thanks." headless whispered back.  
>"superman away! da-da-da-daaaaa!" he said leaping down the stairs.<br>"all according to plan" facilier whispered.  
> <p>


	15. kronknesiac and the new guys finale

Villain house chapter 15 By killered500

Kronk ran down the stairs to confront frollo. he ran into the dining room, as it was lunch time and sat down next to him.  
>"hello sir." kronk said.<br>"what do you want idiot?" frollo asked.  
>"my name's not idiot, it's kalzmut!" he insisted.<br>"oh, is it now?" frollo asked, humoring him.  
>"yes, and i'm here to ask you: are you a spy?" "yes, i am, for the CI-" frollo continued sarcastically before being lifted by kronk.<br>"what are you doing you ignoramus?" frollo shouted as kronk carried him into the living room.  
>"bye-bye spy!" he said tossing him through the window. kronk walked back into the dining room triumphantly.<br>"the spy has been disposed of my fellow pickleshipleshians, no need to panic." facilier, narissa, Headless horseman, horned king, and zigzag snickered.  
>"con-congratulations kalzmut!" facilier said trying to hold back hysterical laughter. everyone in the dining room stared at the group.<br>"what, go back to your clam strips, nothing to see here!" headless horseman said. kronk walked over and sat with the band.  
>"so guys, what do i do next?" kronk asked, scarfing down clamstrips.<br>"after lunch, your first battle with your arch nemesis will happen." facilier said.  
>"who's my arch nemesis?" kronk asked.<br>"dennis the demon, he dresses up like an ice cream man and lures kids so he can eat their souls!" facilier said seeing the ice cream truck pass.  
>"speaking of which, here he is now, go get him!" facilier bolted out the door and ran towards the ice cream truck.<br>"HALT DENNIS!" kronk said heroicaly. "oh god, i didn't know she was under 18 officers!" dennis shouted putting his hands in the air.  
>"your days of eating the souls of young children are over!" kronk exclaimed running towards the truck and seizing him by the torso.<br>"prepare to fly!" he shouted tossing him out of the suburb.  
>"the day is saved, thanks to superman!" he said triumphantly as kids climbed into the vehicle for free ice cream. kronk ran back inside.<br>"mom, dad, did ya see me?" he asked.  
>"yes son, we did!" narrisa said hugging him.<br>"good job!" "Ok, what do i gotta do now?" he asked. horned king looked at the job schedule. it was frollo's turn to get groceries.  
>"ok, follow me to the roof!" horned king said.<br>"what're we doin'? kronk asked.  
>"you'll see." horned king said when they reached the roof.<br>"Ok. in a couple minutes you're first flying test'll begin." horned king said.  
>"OK, i'm ready!" he said looking down.<br>"what you're gonna do is, when the old man shows up, try your hardest to land on him." horned king instructed.  
>"need me to repeat that?" horned king asked as frollo showed up on the porch. kronk leaped off.<p>

meanwhile...  
>"where are you going frollo?" yzma asked.<br>"the grocery store to get food to feed you gyp-"  
>"I AM SUPERMAN!" kronk screamed at the top of his lungs as he freefell.<br>"AAAAAH!" frollo screamed as kronk landed on him "but first, the hospital."  
>"kronk, are you ok?" yzma asked.<br>"yeah, yeah, i'm fine, frollo broke my fall."  
>"wait, did you just say frollo?" yzma asked.<br>"yeah, i did! my memory's back!" kronk realized "but i think we need to get him to the hospital."

later that evening.  
>"yep, frollo should be fine in a week." the doctor said as a nurse wheeled him up to the group.<br>"frollo, i'm really sor-" kronk said but was interrupted by frollo trying to say something that sounded like "fuck you!" from his full body cast.  
>"well, language sir!" kronk said as he rolled him out with facilier, horned king, narissa, headless horseman, silver, and zigzag following.<br>"Well, here we are." Facilier said as they arrived at the house. everyone got out of the car and walked inside.  
>"now i can finally get some rest!" he said as he climbed into his bed. however, he thought he saw a shadow move. 'it's probably nothing' facilier thought before he felt something go into his neck.<br>"what was th-" he managed to say before being knocked out.

Hours later...  
>Facilier awoke to find himself tied to a post. he looked around and saw the rest of the revenge squad tied to posts to. he also saw he was in some kind of gladitorial arena with demonic klansman in the stands. he turned forward and saw mr wembly in gladiator armor.<br>"wembly, what's this about?" facilier asked.  
>"for exposing my true identity to the world!" wembly said.<br>"for i am indeed, dennis the demon!" he revealed.  
>"and now i'm going to have to kill you!" he said pulling out a bazooka that fired exploding syringes that injected venom into it's victims.<br>"this venom is gonna turn ya into ice cream." dennis explained as he prepared to fire.  
>"where do you think ah git it from? dairy farms?" "NO, it's people who know tew much who's makes the best taype!" he said in a country accent.<br>"HALT DENNIS!" exclaimed a voice from afar.  
>"kronk?" facilier said confused, reconizing the voice.<br>"yes, ti's I!" kronk shouted.  
>"and i'm here to whoop your ass!"<br>"wait, you're the guy whom through me out of my truck!" dennis exclaimed as kronk leaped down from the stands.  
>"and now i'm gonna do far worse!"<p>

kronk said suplexing him. dennis recovered immediatley and delivered a roundhouse kick to the chest. kronk fell to the ground but rolled out of the way of dennis's ball stomp attack. kronk got to his feet and headbutted dennis in the sturnum and while dennis was clutching the bruised area with one arm, kronk grabbed the other and snapped it off.  
>"argh!" dennis screamed in horror, watching his purple blood gush out. while he was in shock, kronk rammed into him and sent him flying into the stands and he landed on a acid shake cart.<br>"AHGHHHHGFHIUHEFIGFYEHWUO:JH!" he gargled as his face melted off. but once again, he continued to get to his feet to fight.  
>"determined, aint ya?" kronk said. however, dennis, with no eyes, couldn't see where he was going and stumbled off the grandstand and landed in the arena on his head with a loud CRUNCH! he used the last of his life to give kronk the middle finger. kronk ran over to facilier and the rest whom freed themselves during the fight.<br>"wait, if you all could do that, why didn't ya help?" kronk asked "because we knew-ah screw it, not gonna bother with the cheesy aesop." facilier said.  
>"we just wanted to watch the show." he explained.<br>"and, unless ye laddies want to end up like him..." silver said gesturing to the dead dennis.  
>"i suggest you leave." he said turning his arm into a nuclear missle launcher. the klansman demons, in their panic, decided to try to hop out of the grandstands only to remember one thing: the entire stadium was surrounded by water!<br>"how'd you know we were here?" facilier asked.  
>"yzma told me she saw dennis drag a bunch of people into his truck, so i decided to follow him." kronk explained.<br>"i'm paranoid of ice cream vendors, so i decided to follow." kronk said.  
>"now how do we get out of here?" facilier asked.<br>"i can teleport us out of here." narrisa offered.  
>"everyone hold onto me!" she said as she worked her magic. when they reapeared in a puff of smoke, everyone ran up to their rooms to get some sleep.<br>"you know kronk," facilier said as he turned off the light.  
>"what?" kronk asked.<br>"maybe you're not such a bad guy after all."  
>"night facilier." kronk said getting in his bed.<br>"night... roomie."

-second arc is DONE! and now we have: duh-duh-duh-duuuuuuuuh! character development for facilier! 


	16. the forgotten aniversary

Villain house chapter 16 By killered500

It had been yet another day since the incident of dennis the icecream man's death and in room maleficent/narrisa, the two girls were talking.  
>"you think he'll remember it's today?" Mal asked.<br>"given his track record and your amount of arrests for destruction of property, probaly gonna go with no." narrisa snarked.  
>"well, i'm sure he'll remember!" maleficent said looking up. she walked out of the room to room shanhades where its inhabitants were playing X-box 360 "dude, what did i tell you about camping?" shan asked as hades kept firing from the exact same spot.  
>"it's an easy way to get kills..." hades said. just then the door opened.<br>"hello hades!" maleficent said happily.  
>"hey mally!" hades said, wondering why she was here. narrisa carefully followed behind.<br>"why are you here?" shan yu asked.  
>"restraint, just in case." narrisa said as she walked behind maleficent.<br>"ah." shan yu said remembering what happened last time.  
>"so, hades, do you remember what day it is?" she asked.<br>"um, wednesday?" he asked.  
>"no, i mean do you know what special day it is?" she asked with a little ire.<br>"is it a birthday?"  
>"no"<br>"is it a holiday?" "no, guess again!" she said cheerfully.  
>"i give up, what is it." hades said.<br>"YOU STUPID PIG!" maleficent shouted.  
>"YOU FORGOT ABOUT OUR ANNEVERISARY AGAIN!" "NOW DEAL WITH ME, AND ALL THE POWERS OF-"<br>KLONK! narrisa hit maleficent over the head with a billy club.  
>"you're welcome hades." narrisa said.<br>"keep in mind, i'm being veeeeery genrous here."  
>"thank-thank you!" hades stammered. just then doctor facilier walked in.<br>"hey susan," he said handing her a boquet.  
>"happy anneverisary!"<br>"see?" narrisa asked.  
>"maleficent should've gotten someone like you!" narrisa said to facilier "but nooo, she had to go after a god who doesn't even remember a single date!" she continued. facilier looked at hades smugly.<br>"OK, OK, maybe i shoulda remembered." hades said.  
>"shoulda?" facilier asked.<br>"if you have a woman who can destroy an entire village in 15 seconds, you should have it integrated in your brain like i did!" facilier said.  
>"and that doesn't make you any less attractive honey."<br>"thanks facilier, but you still gotta help me tie her up." she said gesturing to maleficents unconcious body.  
>"you too hades, shan, come on!" she said dragging her back to the room. later that day, hades headed down to the bar to grab some beers. while he was there, he saw the headless horseman sitting next to him.<br>"hey hades." he said.  
>"hey." hades replied in a downbeat voice.<br>"what's the matter, forgot the aniversary again?" horseman asked.  
>"yep." hades said.<br>"have to knock her out, tie her up and steal her staff again?" horseman asked.  
>"how do you know all this?"<br>"Dr. F told me." he said. doctor facilier walked over.  
>"hey hades, want a beer?" facilier asked.<br>"not now facilier." hades said.  
>"OK, i think i know what to do!" Abe said, gathering the trio in a huddle. there was much whispering between the 3.<br>"horseman, you're a genius!" hades exclaimed.  
>"indeed i am. being dead gives you a lot of time to think." he said. just then, everyone heard shouts of HADES! HADES! coming from the house.<br>"aaaaand maleficent just woke up!" facilier said quickly "see ya!"  
>"so, we're gonna do it?" hades asked Abe.<br>"yes, let's!"

-can't think of anything to say at the moment except "who is the boss? the duke of zill of course!"  
>-killered500 <p>


	17. forgotten aniversary part 2

villain house chapter 17 By killered500

Everyone was gathered in the living room. they were waiting for ian who said that there was a new roomate coming in.  
>"you know hades," horseman said leaning over to him.<br>"women appreaciate bravery." "you say that like this is relevant." hades said. just then ian oppened the door. behind him, to people were carting a pet carrier on wheels.  
>"OK guys, here's your new roomate, scar!" he said as a brown lion jumped out of the carrier and roared.<br>"um, anyone understand what the fuck this thing is saying?" zurg asked.  
>"Is it housetrained at least?" frollo asked wincing.<br>"I WANNA SHOOT IT!" mcleach exclaimed. scar, frightened, leaped over to the person who was closest. and that person happened to be...  
>"Oh my god! get it off! get it off!" maleficent screamed as scar tried to claw her.<br>"don't worry, i got it!" hades yelled snapping his fingers. a large flame overtook the lion, which then spread on maleficent.  
>"DUDE!" facilier exclaimed.<br>"you just made everything worse!"  
>"this is why no-one wants animals in their faction!" frollo stated.<br>"everyone back up!" horseman said with his sword swung over his back.  
>"i GOT IT!" he shouted as he brought the sword down on scar, severing his head. he then grabbed a fire estingusher and put out the fire on maleficent and scar.<br>"Now THAT'S how ya do it." abe said mater-of-factly.  
>"dude, was ian in on this?" hades asked horseman.<br>"no, pure coincidence hades." horseman assured as doctors gathered arround maleficent. within minutes, they had her fixed up.  
>"well, thanks for nothing hades." she said brushing herself off.<br>"but thank you for saving my life horseman." she said walking over to him.  
>"you want a token of appreciation..?" she asked sultrly as she crouched down.<br>"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" he said. just then he snapped back into his senses.  
>"no, but i bet hades wants one!" horseman said turning her towards hades. hades waved nervously at her.<br>"No, he doesn't deserve it." she said.  
>"in fact, he'd probably light me on fire again!" she taunted.<br>"What was that mally?" hades asked, approaching angrily.  
>"you heard me." she said smirking. hades turned bright orange.<br>"take it back or i'll tell everybody about the parking tickets you get every month!" he yelled. everybody looked towards the 2 of them.  
>"oops!" he said sarcastically.<br>"so that's why the cops hate us!" david said realizing why the cops always flicked him off when they drove by. "you ass!" maleficent screamed as green aura surrounded her.  
>"you bitch!" hades said as orange aura surrounded him.<br>"um, yeah, i'm gonna run away now." horseman said running away.  
>"probably for the best." ian said running out the door and everyone else followed.<br>"facilier, where's the tranquilizer darts?" narrisa asked hysterically.  
>"in your room, but someone snapped it in half!" facilier said as they ran.<br>"we're fucked! we're fucked!" jafar screamed.  
>"no, we're gonna be fine." horned king said.<br>"it's YOU who's fucked!" he said tossing jafar back up the stairs.  
>"i hate youuuuuuuuu!" jafar called.<br>"that's myyyyy liiiiiiiine!" gothel whined.  
>"once again, shut up!" hook shouted. just then, everyone got outside in time. the house went up in flames and collapsed.<br>"i knew it'd go too far sometime." facilier said.  
>"why weren't we fast enough?" narrisa asked.<br>"it's not that we weren't fast." facilier said.  
>:"It's their fault for destroying the restrainers!" facilier said. just then the entire house collapsed and the only ones standing in the rubble were a apologetic hades and maleficent and a confused jafar.<br>"Hi all!" hades said waving.  
>"ma-maybe we took it a little too far this time?" maleficent asked nervously.<br>"ian, what are we gonna do now that the house is destroyed?" mozenrath asked.  
>"well, i may be able to rent you all a hotel until the house is fixed." ian suggested.<br>"that's fine," frollo said.  
>"but keep them as far away from the rest of us as possible!" he said gesturing towards hades and maleficent.<br>"what's gonna happen now?" hades asked as he and maleficent stumbled over.  
>"we're going to a hotel." yzma said.<br>"promise not to break anything please." facilier said.  
>"oh, fine then!" hades said.<br>"i'm ok too." maleficent agreed.  
>"Then let's go!" ian said, booking the rooms. just then the bus appeared and took them to the place.<br>"welcome my friends," ian said.  
>"welcome to villain hotel!"<br>-pie killered500 


	18. forgotten aniversary fianle

Chapter 18 Killered500

It was a grand hotel, with grand people, such people being the villains. let's check in with them now!  
>"ok, since the house is destroyed, there'll be new rooming assignments." ian said.<br>"when the house is repaired, regular rooming will commence." he continued.  
>"so, frollo and gaston get room #1." ian said. Frollo looked over to gaston.<br>"great, just what i need for my headache, an idiot!" he said rolling his eyes as ian handed them the room key.  
>"kronk and doofensmirtz get room #2!" ian said. Kronk and doof looked at each other in excitement and ran up to their room.<br>"hook and abe get room #3!" ian exclaimed.  
>"well, no use complaining." hook sighed as they walked up to their room.<br>"facilier and horned king get room #4!" facilier and horned king looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what to say and went up to their room.  
>the naming off of rooms continued until everyone got a room. hades and jafar, shan yu and silver, gothel and medusa, tremaine and yzma, morgana and ursula, zigzag and ratigan, mcleach and mozenrath, and cruella and iago.<br>"well, this is random." mcleach said adjusting himself to the room.  
>"tell me about it!" mozenrath said, sitting in a beanbag chair.<br>"now maleficent," narrisa scolded.  
>"promise me you won't go beserk?" she asked.<br>"alright, alright." maleficent said.  
>"but can you untie me now? i'm getting too reminded of what happened in villain college."<br>"oh, right, that!" narrisa said.  
>"just promise not to destroy anything!" she said as she quickly untied maleficent.<p>

Meanwhile...

"dude, is this really necessary?" facilier asked as hades started uploading pictures of what maleficent and narrisa did in villain college.  
>"i'm with voodoo coo-coo here." headless said gesturing to facilier.<br>"this seems really immature."  
>"well, calling me an ass was immature too." hades repilied with much ire. just then mcleach burst in.<br>"will you and maleficent stop this damn arguing?" he asked.  
>"for christ sakes, no one can spend a waking moment without thinking the damn hotel'l collapse!" "you know, this is rediculous." hades said deleting the pictures.<br>"maybe we shouldn't fight." he said hanging his head.  
>"that's right big H." doctor facilier said patting his back.<br>"after all, you two have been together for like, what, 4 years? i'm sure you've hit rough spots, you can tough this out!" anton reassured.  
>"have they really?" mcleach whispered.<br>"every week." facilier said back. just then headless walked back into the room with a piece of paper.  
>"look hades!" he said, putting the paper in his face.<br>"there's a dance tonight, this is your chance to win her back!" hades looked at the camera.  
>"really, we're goin' with this plot?" he asked.<br>"yes, now shut up or my mom will shoot!" i said pointing a gun at him.  
>"alright, alright, we'll go with it!" hades said angrilly.<br>"good." i said, putting the gun away.  
>"now where were we, oh yeah, dance tonight!" abe said. "hades, do we need to remind you not to destroy anything?" facilier asked.<br>"no, no, i can manage for one night!" hades assured.  
>"i hope so," facilier said.<br>"oh gods i hope so."

LATER THAT EVENING...

everyone was at the party having a good time. there was free beer, great music, and headless horseman was DJing "OK everyone, that was "i wanna rock and roll all night" by kiss!" horseman said. "now to move on to the most requested song of the night!" he said, putting in a CD of scissor sister's "i can't decide."  
>"i love this song!" facilier said dancing. meanwhile, in another part of the dance floor...<br>"go zigzag! go zigzag! go! go! go! go!" everyone chanted as zigzag busted out some fresh moves. just then, hades and maleficent started walking towards each other.  
>"facilier to the dj stand! facilier to the dj stand!" horseman called as facilier ran over.<br>"what is it man?" facilier asked.  
>"THEY'RE getting together again!" horseman said scaredly "it doesn't look like they're gonna fight..." facilier said looking through some binoculars.<br>"in fact, they both look... kinda sad." he said, voice deflating. hades and maleficent started talking.  
>"maleficent..." hades began.<br>"yes?" she asked.  
>"do you think this whole fued thing is going a bit too far?"<br>"yes i do." maleficent said solemly "i don't want to be forever known as the girl who destroys things, or the girl with the short temper." she confessed.  
>"that's how i feel sometimes." hades said.<br>"i'm the god of the dead, i'm not evil! so how do you think it makes me feel when disney has the audacity to make me out to be the bad guy?" he said getting angry.  
>"you know, that reminds me of the time i didn't get invited to a party but all my other sisters got to go!" she said angrily.<br>"not enough for 13 my black cloaked ass! so you know what i did? i tried to kill the baby girl!" she continued.  
>"and as soon as my evil scheme came into affect, those stupid fairies had to ruin my plot, kill my bird, and send me off a cliff!" she shouted.<br>"disgraceful, simply disgraceful!" she continued.  
>"doesn't society just burn you up sometimes?" hades asked turning giant and growing orange.<br>"yes, as a matter of fact it does!" maleficent shouted as she turned into a giant dragon. everyone ran. "LET'S GO DESTROY SOCIETY!" they both exclaimed laughing manically. narrisa, worried, shot 2 tranquilizer darts each into the backs of both of them.  
>"you... feel tired?" hades asked.<br>"yes, i do." she said as the both turned into their original forms and fell asleep.  
>"good thing i got a new tranquilizer gun!" narrisa said.<br>"a good thing indeed, baby."facilier said embracing her."  
>"LOOK OUT!" gaston shouted as a drunk headless horseman threw a flaming pumpkin. facilier only had time to look before it hit him in the junk and sent him flying.<br>"uh.. wha-wha happened?" hades slurred as he woke up.  
>"i... i dunno." maleficent said waking up along side him.<br>"mally baby, i'm sorry!" hades said.  
>"me-me too!" maleficent hiccuped out.<br>"awwwww," doof said.  
>"DON'T YOU AWWW MY RELATIONSHIP!" hades yelled hurling a fireball at him.<br>"but seriously, we're sorry for destroying everything everyone." hades said looking down.  
>"i guess we let our problems blind us to all of yours." maleficent said sadly.<br>""i'll say!" ian said marching into the room.  
>"i'd just like to let you all know the house has been repaired." ian said looking at the crowd.<br>"and you two!" ian said pointing at hades and maleficent.  
>"perform a catchy song and dance number for my amusement!" he said.<br>"OK, OK," they both said inhaling and singing total eclipse of the heart. it was so horrible everyone fled the dance floor. just then a weak voice could be heard.  
>"abe..." facilier said.<br>"what?" headless asked.  
>"ABE!" facilier said regaining his strength.<br>"yeah anton?" horseman called back.  
>"YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I CAN FEEL MY LEGS AGAIN!"<br>-hope you liked this as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
>killered500 <p>


	19. Gaston and frollo's Odd journey part 1

Villain house chapter 19 By killered500

"good news everyone!" ian said on the way back to the repaired house.  
>"due to popular demand, the rooming assignments from the hotel are staying!"<br>"Does that mean-" frollo started.  
>"yes, you share a room with your son now." ian finished. frollo started sobbing.<br>"what's his problem?" gaston asked.  
>"i do not know." said horned king. when they arrived and everyone got resetled, frollo started to gripe again.<br>"i don't know why i have to have YOU as a roomate!" frollo said vitrolicaly.  
>"oh, come on dad! gaston said.<br>"this is gonna be g-reat!" "for you maybe." frollo said.  
>"and can you not make so much noise?" frollo asked.<br>"done and done." gaston said. 'hmm,' gaston started to think.  
>'i think he doesn't like me. but that's perposterous! nobody hates gaston!' he started getting an idea.<br>'maybe if there were more of me...' gaston continued.  
>'that's it! i'll ask doofenditz to clone me!' gaston realized.<br>"see ya later dad, i'm gonna go see doofenspitz!" gaston said leaving.  
>"thank maria!" frollo said, collapsing on the bed.<br>"so kronk, this is how you use a nu-" doofensmirtz started before gaston slammed the door open.  
>"kronk, dorfmensplortz! i need your help!" gaston said.<br>"what for?" doof asked.  
>"i need you to clone me!" gaston revealed.<br>"how many times?" doofensmirtz asked.  
>"13. that should be enough to show dad i love him!" gaston said stepping into a cloning machine. doof punched in the number and turned on the machine. there was a large flash of light and seconds later, gaston stepped out with 12 others.<br>"that should do it!" gaston said proudly, looking at his clones.  
>"thanks dennis! come on guys, let's go show dad!" gaston called.<br>"i can't wait to see his face."  
>"he'll be so proud of us!" " i like dad!"<br>"who's our dad again?" "where am i?"  
>"Who ARE you people?"<br>"i like pancakes!"  
>"elephants are the largest land mammals!"<br>"i want pizza!" "i can fly!"  
>"SPARTA!" "herp!"<br>"derp!" the gastons called back as they ran down the stairs.  
>"finally!" doofensmirtz said.<br>"my plan is working!" "uh, what plan?" kronk asked.  
>"didn't you notice how each of those gastons became less and less intellegent with each remark?" doof asked.<br>"it's because the machine takes the form of the person, mixes the DNA with pure stupidium, and then fuses that into a copy of the body, the higher the amount of clones, the more stupidium gets injected into each one!" doofensmirtz explained.  
>"hence why they get stupider." "and when the clones all gather into frollo's room?" kronk asked, finally for once getting it.<br>"the shere amount of concentrated stupidium will cause a controlled space-time rift and send them both into another dimension!" doofensmirtz exclaimed.  
>"it's brilliant!" doof cackled.<p>

Meanwhile...  
>"kronk, that was quick!" frollo said.<br>"dad, guess what Dr. irmaplotz did!" gaston said excitedly.  
>"Something to make you stupider?" frollo asked.<br>"nope!" gaston said, blissfully unaware.  
>"he cloned me!" he exclaimed, moving out of the way so the clones could enter.<br>"wow, nice place man!" said gaston #2 "thanks!" gaston then all the lights in the room flickered,  
>"what was that?" gaston asked.<br>"are your clones carrying any stupidium?" frollo asked.  
>"no, not that i know of!" gaston said worried.<br>"why, is that bad?" "it's EXTREMLY BAD!" frollo shouted as explosions were heard and gusts of wind blew in.  
>"I CAN TELL!" gaston called back. all of a sudden, gaston #13 blew up and a strange spark was left behind, followed by gastons 12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3 and 2. all leaving behind a mess of sparks. just then a large hole opened up.<br>"we have to jump in!" frollo exclaimed. "it's the only way to not get blown to smithereens!" "i'm with that plan!" gaston shouted grabbind frollo's hand and jumping in.

KABOOOOM!

when they woke up, they saw themselves in a grassy field near a dirt road with a castle behind them.  
>"where-where are we?" frollo stammered as he saw a horse drawn cairage pull up.<br>"ah, lord frollo!" the man said.  
>"care for a ride?"<p>

-yes, frollo and gaston have ended up in another universe, can't wait to see how this'll unfold!  
>killered 500 <p>


	20. gaston and frollo's odd journey part 2

Villain house chapter 20 By killered500

"are ya gonna get in?" the man asked again.  
>"sure!" said a encredibly tiny horse, jumping on the cart. gaston and frollo looked at each other before walking off.<br>"dad, did you notice something... weird about those guys?" gaston asked.  
>"like that they were horses?" frollo asked.<br>"yes!" gaston said.  
>"you don't suppose?" frollo asked.<br>"maybe." gaston said as they arrived at a town full of ponies.  
>"my god!" frollo said.<br>"this IS a dimension full of horses!" gaston said staring in awe.  
>"do you think we're horses?" frollo asked.<br>"i dunno, let's ask someone!" gaston said as they approached a large house and knocked on the door. a white unicorn with a purple mane opened the door.  
>"yes?" she asked.<br>"um, are we horses?" gaston asked.  
>"well, your friend over there is." rarity said gesturing to frollo. "but you're a pegasus." she said pointing at gaston.<br>"why do you ask?" "we're not from here." frollo said.  
>"we thought we were..." frollo started to sweat as he started snapping.<br>"badgers!" gaston exclaimed.  
>"badgers from another dimension!" "and we wanna know what we look like in this dimension!" frollo said quickly.<br>"well, see for yourself." rarity said handing them a mirror. they couldn't believe their eyes. gaston was a red pegasus. with a black mane, and frollo was a gray horse with a white mane "did you say you were badgers? other dimension?" rarity asked. "my my my! you may want to talk to my friend twilight about that" she told the duo.  
>"she's the one that lives in a tree. can't miss it." she said turning away from them.<br>"now if you'll excuse me i've got dresses to design." she said as gaston and frollo walked out.  
>"and by the way, my name is rarity." rarity called out.<br>"and you're welcome."  
>"well, that was strange." gaston said.<br>"no bloody kidding." frollo responded.  
>"hey, that's my line!" said macbeth, popping out of nowhere.<br>"macbeth, get out of the story!" frollo said.  
>"ok, ok, i'm leaving" macbeth said walking away.<br>"now, let's get some answers." frollo said as they approached the house of twilight. "are you sure this is the right place?" gaston asked.  
>"yes, yes i'm sure." frollo said as he knocked. a little purple dragon with green spines on his back opened the door.<br>"twilight!" he called. "it's 2 ponies i don't kn-oow!" just then a purple pony with a red-black mane trotted down the stairs to spike. "spike, let me see them before you close the door this time, i think it might be someone i recongize!" she called before she reached the door.  
>"Oh! you're the interdimensional badgers rarity told me about." she said recoginizing them.<br>"rarity? that white unicorn?" gaston questioned.  
>"that's the one!" twilight confirmed.<br>"now come in and-"  
>"PARTY!" a pink pony with a pink mane said as she jumped out of a fern pot.<br>"pinkie pie!" twilight said.  
>"what did i tell you about throwing spontaneous parties?" she asked angrily.<br>"it's fun?" pinkie asked, oblivious.  
>"and how did you know about them anyway?" "are you kidding, everyone's talking about the badgers from another dimension!" pinkie replied cheerfully.<br>"ugh, just knock off the partying for now, i've got important business!" twilight said, leading gaston and frollo upstairs.  
>"so, what are your names?" "gaston"<br>"claude."  
>so, gaston, claude, do you know how you got here?" twilight asked.<br>"are you familiar with a chemical called stupidium?" frollo asked. "yes, but what does that have to do with how you got here?" she asked.  
>"there was too high a concentration of stupidium, and the overload caused a space-time rift and sent us here!" frollo answered.<br>"and what is you name by the way?" he asked.  
>"i'm twilight sparkle." she said.<br>"well, miss sparkle." frollo said.  
>"please, call me twlight." she said.<br>"twilight. anyway, do know where we could get any stupidium?" frollo asked.  
>"sure," twilight said pulling out a vial.<br>"always keep some with me." she walked over to a strange machine.  
>"this is a teleporter i've been working on. it runs on stupidium." twilight explained.<br>"step on, i think i may be able to get you back home." she said as she poured the vial into the fuel tank.  
>"here we go!" twilight exclaimed, putting on goggles as the machine rumbled. just then, the machine stopped rumbling.<br>"wha-what happened, frollo said dizzily.  
>"drat! this thing is a power guzzeler!" twilight said fustrated.<br>"do you know where to get more?" frollo asked.  
>"no..." twilight said.<br>"but i think i know someone who might!" she walked back downstairs. "follow me boys," she said excitedly.  
>"we're goin' to cloudsdale!" twilight cast a stand on the clouds spell on frollo while gaston flew and went to cloudsdale.<p>

Meanwhile...  
>"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" doofensmirtz cackled.<br>"when the bigot's away the mad scientist will play!" he said looking out a window.  
>"soon my fellow villains. soon you will know the power of DOOFENSMIRTZ!" he said holding up a device. "uh, what are we gonna do?" kronk asked.<br>"I HAVE NO IDEA!" doof said, still manical.

Back with the gang...  
>"fluttershy, the 2nd anual falling donut eating contest'll begin tommorow! now, show me how you're gonna cheer for me!" a blue pony with a rainbow mane said to a smaller yellow-green pony with a pink mane.<br>"yay..." fluttershy said meekly.  
>"louder!" rainbow dash commanded.<br>"yay!" "LOUDER!"  
>"rainbow dash!" twilight said from behind, spooking rainbow dash.<br>"AH! OH! oh, it's just you and 2 ponies i've never seen twilight." rainbow dash said calmer.  
>"rainbow, do you or fluttershy know where we can get some stupidum?" twilight asked.<br>"yeah i do!" rainbow dash said.  
>"derpy's like, 99 percent stupidum, and -20% cooler!"<br>"do you know WHERE derpy is?" twilight asked.  
>"uh... no." rainbow dash said.<br>"I AM A CUCUMBER! VROOM VROOM!" a bluish pony with a blonde mane and cross-eyes shouted as she crashed into a pillar.  
>"i'm going to take a wild guess and say that's derpy." frollo said dryly "in a nutshell, yes." rainbow snarked.<br>"hey derpy!" rainbow dash called as the idiotic pegasus trotted over.  
>"do you mind if we melt you down for your stupidium so two complete strangers can go back home?" she asked.<br>"um, melting doesn't sound fun, so i'm gonna say no." derpy said nervously.  
>"oh that's good understanding." rainbow said.<br>"but i have two words to tell you. GET HER!" rainbow screamed as they all jumped on her.  
>"stranger danger! stranger danger!" she shouted as they tossed her into the balloon and flew back down to ponyville.<br>when they got back down, pinkie pie was standing in the doorway.  
>"pinkie, how long have you been standing here?" twilight asked.<br>"since twilight, twilight." pinkie responded.  
>"so now can we party?" she asked.<br>"yes, now you can party!" twilight said.  
>"ALRIGHT! hey everyone, twilight said we can party!" pinkie called out as a bunch of horses jumped out of nowhere.<br>"what do you say guys, wanna party before i send you back?" twilight asked.  
>"ah, sure." gaston said while frollo nodded.<br>several hours later...

"ugh, can't eat another bite of pieeee." gaston moaned.  
>"come-come on son, time to go home." frollo told him as they got up and walked upstairs.<br>"ok, i just melted down derpy, so just step on the plate and i'll send ya home!" twlight instructed as they got on the plate.  
>"see ya guys!" twilight called as she pulled the switch and they disapeared.<br>when frollo and gaston reapeared, they were stunned at what they found.  
>"son..."<br>"yeah dad?"  
>"i think we're in hell."<p>

-well, this was a fun chapter to write, and it exposed that i am (drumroll) a brony! hope you enjoyed.  
>killered500 <p>


	21. Gaston and frollo's odd journey part 3

Villain house chapter 21 by killered500

Gaston and frollo were standing in the middle of a street, with a sidewalk and buildings on either side. However, something wasn't right. there was no light coming from the buildings, there were bullet holes lodged in everything, dead bodies of people litered the streets, and several buildings looked like they were about to collapse.  
>"dad, is it just me, or does this place look like..." gaston started to say.<br>"what, new jersey?" frollo asked sarcastically "no, i was gonna say new york but you get-" gaston said, ignorant to the sarcasm when he heard a loud whisper.  
>"pssst! gaston! frollo! get over here!" a voice called from an ally.<br>"that sounded like belle!" gaston exclaimed.  
>"what's she doing in new york?" frollo asked as he and gaston ran towards the alley.<br>"what's the meaning of-hurk!" frollo said before a gloved hand covered his mouth.  
>"Shhh, don't make any noise, they'll hear us!" said a man in a business suit with dark hair in a ponytail.<br>"david, it's OK! i don't see any infected." belle said, peaking out the corner.  
>"that's how they get you. that's... how they got janine" xanatos said sadly. belle patted his back.<br>"it's OK, it's OK, just don't think about it." she said.  
>"What the hell is going on?" frollo asked.<br>"and who's 'they'?" gaston added.  
>"they... are zombies." belle said.<br>"and this my friends," Xanatos added.  
>"is the apocolypse."<br>"Now, we're gonna head to this one building i know until owen can get here with the getaway car." He explained.  
>"don't make any noise until we get there and follow us." he said moving out. belle started to follow.<br>"come on guys, you wanna stay and get eaten, or are you gonna come with us?" belle asked.  
>"come on son," frollo said.<br>"it's better than nothing." gaston and frollo started following, looking around at the destruction. all of a sudden gaston stopped.  
>"what's the matter son?" frollo whispered.<br>"that... body looks familiar." gaston said pointing to the body of a man in military uniform with gray hair.  
>"that's.. that's rourke!" Frollo realized.<br>"Hey, what did i say about noise?" Xanatos asked angrily.  
>"and get your asses moving, i'm not coming back for any corpses!" he said, walking faster. eventually they arrived at the place.<br>"this is it." Xanatos said opening the door.  
>"now everyone get in!"<br>gaston and frollo walked in and sat down at a table. they were suprised to see that the place was an abandoned red robin resturant.  
>"you can talk now." Xanatos said.<br>"ah, the memories of coming here." gaston said whistfully.  
>"ah, the memory of you getting food poisioning because an idiot worker forgot to wash their hands and me cleaning up your vomit." frollo said rolling his eyes snidely "mood killer." gaston grumbled as belle went over to join them. "hey guys!" belle said.<br>"so, frollo, what happened? we all saw you get bit!" she asked.  
>"we're not from this dimension." gaston explained.<br>"in our dimension, he's still alive."  
>"another dimension?" belle asked.<br>"i should probably tell Xanatos about this!"  
>"belle, wait!" gaston said reaching toward her.<br>"are there any more survivors?" he asked.  
>"yes, take a look." she said gesturing all around the resturant. the place had people, but wasn't what someone would call packed. some people frollo and gaston recognized.<br>"if there are survivors..." frollo started.  
>"that must mean-esmeralda!" frollo realized. he walked around the resturant before spotting 2 people he knew. one was a man with blonde hair and a beard and mustache, and the other was a short, hunchbacked figure with red hair "phoebus, quasimodo!" frollo said surprised as he ran toward them.<br>"dad!" quasi said walking over to him.  
>"son! do you know what happened to esmeralda?" frollo 's face suddenly went grim.<br>"think we should tell him?" he asked phoebus.  
>"tell me what?" frollo asked suspicious. phoebus sighed.<br>"sir," he began "esmeralda's dead."

Meanwhile with gaston Xanatos walked back over to Gaston's table and sat down with belle following.  
>"so, belle tells me you come from another dimension." Xanatos started.<br>"maybe you've run into macbeth?" he asked.  
>"yeah, we saw him." gaston replied.<br>"why?"  
>"we sent macbeth through a teleporter to go look for a dimension that was safe for us." Xanatos explained.<br>"one where it was safe." "where was this teleporter?" Gaston asked. "back at genitek" Xanatos explained.  
>"once owen gets here we can get there and send you 2 back home." Xanatos said putting his hand on gaston's shoulder. just then his cellphone rang.<br>"hello, owen?" he asked.  
>"sir, we have a problem!" he said.<br>"where are you?" "outside the resturant!" owen answered "i'm around the back, you can see me out the upstairs windows!" Owen quickly added. just then a man with long dark hair ran inside the doors.  
>Everybody run!" he said.<br>"we got zombies!"  
>"everybody upstairs!" Xanatos yelled.<br>"ratcliffe?" Belle asked.  
>"you heard me, upstairs!" he repeated "we got zombies!"<br>everybody, without question, dashed up a secret flight of stairs in the janitor closet except for frollo.  
>"dad! dad!" gaston called running toward him. frollo was still dazed by the news of his lust objects death.<br>"kid, run!" Xantos yelled grabbing Gaston's arm. gaston shook free.  
>"Go! save yourselves if you must, but i'm gonna go help my dad!" gaston yelled.<br>"you're real honorable kid." A passing Dingo said, giving him a salute.  
>"what if you die?" elisa asked him.<br>"then i'll at least die with someone i love. if i live, i'll let you know." gaston said.  
>"How?" Belle asked. Gaston eyed a payphone in the corner of the resturant.<br>"i'll call, now RUN!" he shouted as they all ran upstairs. by now the zombies had broken in. they consisted of a zombie ariel, rourke, peter pan, and zombie frollo. they all started crawling, or in ZPP's case, flying around the resturant, looking for human , ZF found his other dimensionly counter part.  
>"hey there me!" the zombie frollo said to regular frollo, whom was hunched over and sobbing.<br>"why are you sad? wanna play a game?" he asked laughing insanely.  
>"get..get away from me you abomination!" frollo said pushing him away. "well, that's not a very nice way to treat the person who's gonna SUCK OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND TEAR YOUR SKULL OUT, is it?" he asked playfully.<br>"do you wanna know what esmeralda tasted like?"  
>"what?" frollo asked, confused.<br>"she tasted... delicious!" ZF whispered intimidatingly.  
>"you vile creature!" frollo shouted, picking up a chair and slamming it on ZF's head.<br>"wanna play rough?" ZF asked. "let's get down then!"

Frollo kicked ZF in the stomach and picked up another chair. ZF immediatley recovered and jumped over frollo's swing, not noticing he overshot and landed on the glass table, getting glass shards in his body. frollo took the opritunity to break off a chair leg and stab him in the back with it.  
>"ARGH!" ZF screamed and turned around and slashed frollo's arm. frollo immedialey grabbed it, leaving him vunerable to his other arm getting bit by ZF. frollo, going insane from blood loss, decided to bite the ZF back, but in the jugular.<br>BANG! a loud gunshot was heard and frollo's arm suddenly fell off.  
>"dad!" gaston called, holding his rifle.<br>"well well well, a brave boy, eh?" zombie frollo said stalking toward him with blood and pus oozing from his neck wound.. gaston fired another round, this time into ZF's chest, sending him flying back.  
>"rourke, ariel... get him!" he said weakly.<br>"sorry to dissapoint you!" gaston said, moving aside reavealing the dead bodies of zombie rourke and ariel.  
>"That just leaves..." ZF said.<br>"Pan." ZF collapsed.  
>"NYAHAHAHAHHA!" cackled a childlike voice.<br>"Peter pan!" gaston yelled as ZPP flew down at him with a cutlass in hand. "really?" gaston asked noticing the knife.  
>"i've got a gun. who do ya think'll survive?" "i think it'll be..." ZPP said sarcasticly.<br>"ME!" he shouted, taking a swipe at gaston's chest. it cut across his chest, but thankfully not deep.  
>"damnit, you ripped the fabric!" gaston said putting the creature in a headlock.<br>"you idiot!" ZPP said, managing to break free. gaston grabbed his arm and yanked as hard as he could. the arm popped off.  
>"AHH!" ZPP screamed as his purple blood sprayed in his face, blinding him. "now i got'cha!" gaston said proudly, shooting the top of his head off.<br>"IJDSAOJEFSIBNGTEKLRJHJK!" ZPP gargled before he died. gaston ran over to the payphone and pulled out a quarter. he dialed in Belle's cell phone number.  
>"gaston?" she asked.<br>"belle, i got good news and bad news." Gaston replied.  
>"good news is we're both alive, bad news is frollo's losing blood fast."<br>"get up here!" belle said scared. gaston hung up and walked over to frollo and picked his unconcious body up. he ran up the flight of the stairs to the upper floor.  
>"Xanatos!" Gaston called.<br>"i know, frollo's losing blood!" Xanatos replied as he guided him over to a table with elisa and demona laying on top of each other naked, making out. "hey!" xanatos 2 didn't respond. "Hey, hey! we got a man losing blood here! and no sex on the medical table!" xanatos said banging on the table.  
>"ok ok, we'll take it into the bathroom already.!" demona said as they both got off the medical table.<br>"'lay him down and we'll see what's wrong." Xanatos said noticing the missing arm and bloody scratches.  
>"belle, get me the gauze and dissenfectant!" xanatos called.<br>"here!" she said, handing him the objects from a first aid kit. several moments later, frollo's arm was gauzed up and his scratches bandaged.  
>"Ok, grab frollo, go around the back and get in the car with owen" xanatos instructed. xanatos then pulled out his cell phone.<br>"owen, change of plans, take the man carrying the body to the genitek labs and come back here. i'm not leaving my people behind." "why are you sacrificing your chance to leave?" gaston asked.  
>"because, your dedication to your father made me realize something. i'm like a father to them." he said gesturing over to Alexander and Belle.<br>"and i'm not gonna let my kids grow up without a father!" "i understand." gaston said. "i-i'm gonna go now." gaston said before hugging belle.  
>"goodbye, hope you guys survive."<br>"feeling's mutual." belle said as gaston walked away. when he got outside with frollo, he immediatley ran over to Owen's car.  
>"to genitek!" gaston said as owen drove. eventually they arrived.<br>"the teleporter is on the 3rd floor." owen said as he parked.  
>"here, take this." he said handing him a SMG and bullets. gaston took them, grabbed frollo, and jumped out of the car towards the laboratory.<br>"hm... there don't seem to be zombies..." gaston said as he walked into the elevator and hit the number for the 3rd floor. when the elevator arrived, gaston stepped out and saw a large stargate-like arch with a control panel next to it.  
>"hehehehehe..." a weak voiced laughed. gaston immediatley turned toward the sound.<br>"probably nothing" he the terminal. just as he was about to press the on button, a zombie head popped up.  
>"BOO!" ZF said, scaring gaston and knocking him to the floor.<br>"you really thought i'd give up?" he asked.  
>"actually, I did!" gaston said pressing the button. a green light emitted from the arch.<br>"see ya!" gaston taunted, kicking him into a nearby bench, causing him to fall over. gaston ran into the teleporter with frollo and before he stepped in completely, he stopped to give the middle finger to ZF, who just got up.  
>"F**K you too!" ZF called as gaston dissapeared and the light stopped. zombie frollo looked around and saw that he was alone, in a completely abandoned lab, with the closest living humans a long ways away.<br>"DAAAAAAAMN!" he screamed on his knees, looking up.

meanwhile, gaston and a now concious frollo were standing in the weirdest thing they'd ever seen.  
>"son," frollo asked.<br>"what happened?" "i'll explain later." gaston said.  
>"Right now, it looks like, for real, we're in hell." he said looking around.<p>

-Haha! didn't expect ZOMBIES did ya. i'm sorry if i got some minor details in gargoyles wrong, i'm not familiar with the show. anyway, this was fun to write!  
>killered500 <p>


	22. Gaston and frollo's odd journey finale

Villain house chapter 22 By killered500

Gaston and frollo were standing in a large white void, with no buildings or living things in sight. it was the creepiest thing they've ever seen since they saw a porn starring jackie chan. just then they saw Dr. Facilier running towards them.  
>"guys, guys!" he called.<br>"doofensmirts fucked up realtity, you have to-" just then he was squashed by a giant monster. it looked like a t-rex with gothel's head.  
>"PREPARE FOR ANIHILATION!" it roared, shooting lazer beams out of it's eyes.<br>"run for it!" gaston shouted, dashing across the blank void.  
>"where are we going?" frollo asked.<br>"i have no idea!" gaston exclaimed. A giant cage fell down on the duo.  
>"AAHAHAHA!" doofensmirtz cackled, riding in on a flying jazz singing candlestick.<br>"it seems you 2 found your way back! i can't let you destroy my empire!" doofensmirtz said.  
>"DoofenS&amp;M!" gaston exclaimed.<br>"i never would've guessed it was you!"  
>"really?" doofensmirtz asked, astounded at gaston's stupidity.<br>"And now prepare to have your stupidium extracted so i can keep my reality defying intator running!" he said pressing a button, entrapping gaston in a tube. "dad!" gaston exclaimed as a powerful beam emitted from the tube.  
>"this thing is killing me!" frollo looked shocked as gaston rapidly aged. he looked angrily at doofensmirtz.<br>"you're killing him!"  
>"why do you care?" doofensmirtz said. "you call him an idiot all the time! you hate him!"<br>"that was... that was until he saved my life!" frollo said, headbutting the glass tube. a large crack stretched across. gaston was getting weaker.  
>"dad..." gaston said weakly. "don't worry!"frollo said, bashing the tube open with his knife. gaston collapsed and took a deep breath as frollo pulled him out.<br>"thanks... i.. coulda.. coulda died!" he said as his life returned.  
>"and as for you!" frollo said turning back to doofensmirtz. "eat justice!" he exclaimed, tossing the sword at the candle stick. the sword stuck in the candlestick's turbine, causing it to pitch heavily. "woah, woah, whoa, whoa, AAHHHH!" doof screamed as it violently crashed to the ground. he stood up and brushed himself off. "you.." He said angrily "have proven a worthy opponent. come to my interdimensional castle and fight if you want your precious reality back!"<br>"i don't know where that is!" frollo insisted.  
>"uh," gaston said pointing.<br>"i think it's over there."  
>"correct! and as for your son, face the gothelsaurus!" doofensmirtz yelled as the monster from earlier appeared behind gaston.<br>" son, i'll be back soon!" frollo shouted.  
>"OK!" gaston yelled back as frollo entered the castle. "nice castle" frollo mumbled as he looked around at the blood-stained walls lined with the corpses of his former house mates. just then the body of cruella sprang to life.<br>"ki-i-il meeee!" it gargled. frollo looked at it's mouth to see it had no tounge.  
>"KILL US!" the rest of the bodies moaned.<br>"KILL US!"  
>"don't worry, everything i'll be back to normal soon!" frollo said running through a door at the end of the hall.<br>"doofesmirtz!" frollo shouted.  
>"frollo!" doof called back. "time to die, anti climax style!" he said pulling out a gun "this reminds me of wizards." doof thought aloud as frollo shot at him.<br>"you fool!" doof screamed. "you shot the thing keeping reality together!" he said, ponting to the broken inator.  
>"it's gonna cause a black hole!" just then a large black hole appeared, sucking in doofensmirtz. frollo tried to resist it, but got sucked in.<p>

meanwhile, with gaston...  
>"haha! take that foul creature!" gaston shouted, shooting the gothelsaurus in the head. it roared as it fell down dead. the black hole expanded to outside the castle.<br>"that doesn't look good." gaston said, before getting sucked in. eventually, the black hole sucked in everything and collapsed, creating a force so strong it made another big bang.  
>"woah! that was scarily like mario galaxy!" ian commented as everything was restored.<br>"son..." frollo started.  
>"we saved reality!"<br>"i love you dad!" gaston said hugging frollo.  
>"i love you too son!" frollo said hugging back.<br>"Awww!" doof said.  
>"you tried to kill us!" abe said taking out a chainsaw.<br>"ffffff" doofensmirtz started before headless horseman chased him up and down the block.  
>"everything is as it should be!" hades said, taking out a billy bass fish.<br>"AHHHH!" maleficent screamed, jumping 50 feet into the air and landing on the ground.  
>"hoo boy" narrisa said.<br>"i think we have another problem."

-YES! 4 parter! WHOOOO killered500 


	23. the strange case of the billy bass P1

Villain house chapter 23 By killered500

"AAAAAAH!" maleficent screamed, smacking the billy bass fish out of hades' hands and running inside "don't let it near you! run for your lives!" she screamed slamming the door.  
>"what the devil was that about?" ian asked.<br>"we should've told you sooner." horned king sighed "maleficent's afraid of the billy bass fish." narrisa added.  
>"what?" hades asked "why didn't she tell me?"<br>"it's... very personal for her." narrisa said looking sad.  
>"how?" hades asked.<br>"i don't think maleficent'd be very comfortable if we told it." jafar said.  
>"Oh since when have you cared about her?" Horned king asked.<br>"Oh, um..uh-" jafar stumbled.  
>"exactly." Horned king said.<br>"oh shut up, DAVID!"jafar shouted.  
>"you son of a-" horned king yelled before jafar tackled him. the 2 then turned into a cartoony ball of violence.<br>"well, might as well go inside." gaston said opening the door. everyone walked inside and went into their rooms.  
>"Maleficent..." narrisa called.<br>"go away!" mal called from under the bed.  
>"maleficent, i know you're scared of it, but hiding won't help!" narrisa said.<br>"maybe you're right." maleficent said crawling out from under the bed.  
>"maybe it's time i get counseling." "did someone say counseling?" lady tremaine said opening the door.<br>"yes, what about it?" narrisa asked.  
>"i'm a psychologist, i can probably help." tremaine replied "didn't your last patient di-" "we'll never speak of that again!" tremaine said.<br>"now follow me to my office." she said leading them to her room.  
>"now, what's the problem?" she asked once they got in and sat down.<br>"i'm afraid of the billy bass fish!" maleficent said.  
>"why?" tremaine asked.<br>"well, it all started after villain college..." maleficent thought back

Febuary 14th, 1996 it was a cold winter afternoon, maleficent was asleep in her apartment when she heard a knocking at her door. she walked down the stairs and opened the door to see a figure in a black cloak standing in her doorway with the letter B on it.  
>"ugh, you guys again?" she asked.<br>"i told you, i quit the cult of the letter B 5 months ago!" she exclaimed. "maleficent, once you join the cult, you can never go back." he said calmly, almost monotone.  
>"Alright, fine. what is it this time?" maleficent asked.<br>"come into the alley. we have a surprise for you." he explained.  
>"and by the way, happy valentines day." he said walking out the door. maleficent followed him to see the other members standing around a man tied to the ground, cursing.<br>"you fucking idiots, worshipping the letter B!" he screamed.  
>"what the hell are you doing!" there was the smell of alcohol on his breath.<br>"trevor?" maleficent asked, approaching him.  
>"maleficent! convince these crazies to get off of me!" he yelled.<br>"no." she said.  
>"no?" trevor asked.<br>"we're no longer together, you nearly broke my ribs!" she said angrily.  
>"and what are you doing with him anyway?" maleficent asked turning to a member.<br>"we're trying to transfer his soul into a billy bass fish." he said without any emotion.  
>"If you're gonna do that, let me have a last wish." he said.<br>"what's that?" asked a member, completley oblivious. while he was distracted, trevor broke free and grabbed the fish.  
>"let me show her who's boss!" he said pinning down maleficent and tearing her cloak off.<br>"no! no! stop!" she screamed as he tried to shove the novelty item up her... i'll let you finish that.  
>"ticsh, alebsatr, suiboken!" shouted a cult member holding a spellbook. a red aura surrounded trevor and the billy bass fish "what the fuck are you-AAAAH!" he screamed as unbelivable agony overcame him. then, the aura dissapeared and trevor's body fell over dead and souless.<br>"don't think this is over!" the billy bass yelled as a cult member picked him up.  
>"i'll hunt you down, and when i do, you're dead!" he called as a member helped her to her feet.<br>"need some help?" he asked. maleficent didn't say anything.  
>"i'll take her back to her house, you guys go... pawn the fish or whatever." he said escorting her back to the house.<br>"you're safe now." he said.  
>"we'll make sure that creep never finds you again.."<p>

Present day.  
>"and that's what happened? tremaine asked with interest.<br>"yes. it's all true!" maleficent sobbed.  
>"well, one thing left to do." tremaine said.<br>"examine the thing for demonic possesion?" narrisa asked "read my mind." tremaine said as they walked downstairs.

well, i hope this didn't get TOO dark for my series.  
>-killered500 <p>


	24. the strange cast of the billy bass p2

Villain house chapter 24 By killered500

Maleficent, tremaine, and narrisa walked downstairs where the billy bass fish was being hung up by Ian "um, ian?" narrisa asked.  
>"yes narrisa?" he asked turning to them.<br>"can we see that billy bass?" "sure." he said handing it to them.  
>"ALRIGHT TREVOR!" narrisa yelled at it.<br>"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE YOU PUSSY!" She said throwing it to the floor.  
>"wait, trevor?" ian asked.<br>"as in trevor vathensphere?"  
>"yes. what of it?" maleficent asked.<br>"that man was one of the worst serial killers in history!" ian exclaimed.  
>"if he's in the billy bass, that means-"<br>"that's right!" the billy bass said, curling it's lips into a smile.  
>"t-trevor!" maleficent exclaimed.<br>"you never told me you were a serial killer!" "i remember seeing wanted posters all over the place when i still lived in that city, you didn't look like any of them!" she said.  
>"it's called plastic surgery babe." the trevor bass said levitating.<br>"look it up sometime." he said flying into her face. maleficent smacked him to the ground.  
>""oh, now you've gone and made me mad." he said calmly.<br>"my friends aren't gonna like that." he smirked as a hole in the ground opened up and demons poured into the house.  
>"Yeah, bet you didn't know i was in the occult, did ya?" he asked. maleficent was stunned for a moment as the demons started attacking narrisa and tremaine. yet despite tremaine kung fu and narrisa's magic, the demons outnumbered them "and now," trevor bass said turning to ian.<br>"you're next." ian merely held up a cross. the demons all started to scream as he held it towards them.  
>"maleficent!" he yelled as the crack widened and more of her dead housemates were dragged into the hole.<br>"follow me!" a path of demons cleared as ian held the cross out. once they got outside, they looked back as they saw the house get devoured by the ever expanding hole.  
>"well, that was stra-" maleficent tried to say before a white light encircled them. when the light cleared, they were standing on a stone floor in the middle of a large halway. they walked down the torch-lined hall and opened a red door at the end. inside the room, there were several black cloaked people standing around a large lette B engraved in the floor with a chalk circle around it. they walked inside when one of the members turned around.<br>"it is them!" he exclaimed. every other member turned around, one pulled down his hood, to reveal.  
>"clayton?" maleficent said in confusion.<br>"hello maleficent, ian." he said.  
>"how did you know my name?" ian asked.<br>"the great mighty B knows all!" he said holding his arms in a diagnal shape.  
>"and plus, you're one of the richest men in the world!" "what did you teleport us here for?" maleficent asked.<br>"we teleported you here to get you away from that maniac!" clayton said.  
>"we're sorry." another member said, pulling down her hood.<br>"mim, you to?" maleficent asked.  
>"well, they don't call me mad for nothing!" "it appears trevor had somehow been able to contact his demonic minions from the fish." said another member pulling down his hood.<br>"oh please, not you too gantu!" Ian said.  
>"and now, the other issue." clayton said.<br>"we're here to teach you how to defeat his demons for good." clayton handed her a spellbook.  
>"in this book, you will find the spell to transfer his soul into something more destructable than a billy bass fish" clayton explained.<br>"page 34." he informed her as she looked through it.  
>"this one right here?" she asked pointing to a page with the picture of a man with aura surrounding both him and a chair.<br>"yes, the soul swapping spell, one of the most potent spells ever." he said. "what happens is you point one hand in the direction of the target and one in the direction of the object you want to transfer his soul into. then, when you destroy the object, he's dead permanetly. it's good for getting rid of immortal people or demons." he said leading her over to an area with alameda slim strabbed to a slab and a loaf of bread next to him.  
>"well howwww-dy!" slim said, completly oblivious.<br>"now, do what i said and say ticsh, alebsatr, suiboken!" clayton instructed.  
>"ticsh... alebsatr... suiboken!" maleficent said ponting one hand at the bread and one at slim.<br>"hey, what's goin' on here?" slim asked as a red aura surrounded him and the bread. he realized what was gonna happen.  
>"nononononon-" he screamed as his soul transfered into bread.<br>"maleficent, you snake!" slim called.  
>"i'm gonna-AAAAAH!" he screamed as clayton cut a piece off of him. "want some?" he asked. handing her the piece.<br>"no, i'm good." she said. "wine?" she said, holding up a glass.  
>"sure." he said.<br>"so, think you're ready?" asked another member, pulling down his hood.  
>"terminus, don't rush her!" clayton said.<br>"it's fine." maleficent said.  
>"besides, i've got very big... plans for our friend." maleficent said evily. a lioness came walked out of the shadows towards her and nuzzeled against her purring as if to say 'yes, i understand.'<br>"zira, go." clayton said. zira walked off, looking for something else to do.  
>"so, what do you have in mind?" he asked.<br>"you'll see..." she said "you'll all see..."

-woot. cameos haven't gotten old haven't they, so many of them. clayton terminus(pete's dragon, if you didn't know)  
>zira mim gantu and worst villain of all time, slim.<br>maybe more cameos later.

killered500 


	25. strange case of billy bass finale

Villain house chapter 25 By killered500

"okay..." clayton said worridly.  
>"so, do you want to spend the night?" he asked.<br>"i mean, it's not like your entire house got destroyed..." "alright,we're staying." she said rolling her eyes.  
>"ian!" she called.<br>"we're staying the night!"  
>"OH GOD, IT'S GOT MY LEGS!" ian shouted.<br>"SOMEONE GET IT OFF!" "Zira, No!" clayton called as zira dragged Ian over. Zira looked at clayton with puppy dog(or would it be kitty-cat?) eyes.  
>"you need to go out?" clayton asked. zira instantly perked up and ran towards the door.<br>"i'll be right back." clayton said following her.  
>"so, we're staying over?" Ian asked.<br>"yes, lets." maleficent said.  
>"i smell shenan-" alameda bread tried to say.<br>"hey, bread!" ian said. tearing another piece off of him.  
>"you know, the disturbing part is that we don't know what he's gonna look like if he's human again." Ian said between bites.<br>"this is techincally cannabalism!" alameda bread shouted.  
>"you're all illegal immigrants!"<br>Clayton came back inside, through a window on zira's back, holding a diamond pickaxe and a bunch of iron ore.  
>"did i miss anything interesting?" he asked.<br>"no, not really." Ian said.  
>"oh, well then." Clayton said "let me show you to your rooms."<p>

Later that evening...  
>as maleficent sat in her room, she wondered many things, wether her housemates were Ok, if trevor was going to do the same to the rest of the world, when is the next episode of wipeout would come on, when she heard a knocking at her door.<br>"maleficent, dinner time!" clayton called.  
>"what is it?" she asked.<br>"cheeseburgers, you hungry?" "i'm coming, hang on!" Maleficent said opening the door and walking to the dining room where Terminus, Ian, Gantu, Mim, Clayton and an unknown member with his hood still up.  
>"hey guy, no hoods up at the table!" Gantu said taking his hood off to reveal an aging man with a white wig on.<br>"Mok?" Ian asked.  
>"In the flesh." mok said calmly.<br>"what are you doing here?" Clayton asked suspiciously, pointing his gun at him.  
>"now now, no need for violence." Mok said holding his hands up.<br>"i'm just here to help. you see, if your friend travis continues his ever expanding hole, the entire world'll be engulfed, and i'll be out of the job. and that's not very good for business, is it?" He asked.  
>"anything else, nothing stupid and unreasonable?" Maleficent asked.<br>"No, nothing at the moment." mok said.  
>"now, let's focus on these cheeseburgers." he said about to take a bite.<br>"wait! let us praise the letter B for this meal." clayton said as the other members bowed their heads. Mok, Ian, and Maleficent looked at each other in abject confusion "what do you mean by at the moment?" maleficent whispered.  
>"oh, you'll see." mok said grinning.<br>"you'll all see..."  
>Later that night, after eating maleficent tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep.<br>"is trevor really planning to engulf the world?" she asked herself.  
>"yes he is!" called mok from the other room.<br>"oh, shut up!" maleficent called. she then began to fall asleep. several minutes later, she heard a knocking at the door. when she opened it, she saw A man in a red shirt, with blue jeans, black belt, and spiky red hair.  
>"hey mally." he said, taking off his belt.<br>"Trevor! what-what are you doing?" she asked as he took off his belt.  
>"just giving you a little suprise...:" he said as a large hole opened up in the ground with her housemate's severed arms and faces reaching out of it.<br>"i can't feel my legs..." Dr facilier moaned. his face was all covered with scratches and half of his face had bone exposed. his breath reeked of dead monkeys.  
>"you.. and me both... brother." Headless Horseman said, only he had a bald, mutiliated head wearing a shako. his face had a beard and moustache with half of his mouth melted off. his legs were twisted behind him like a half empty tube of toothpaste.<br>"must've been what he looked like before he died." maleficent thought aloud. the hands reached up and grabbed her by the horns, screaming in agony all the while.  
>"no, no! it's not my time yet!" she protested.<br>"ever heard of judith barsi?" horseman asked.  
>"wasn't her time either, yet her dad killed her."<br>"oh, and maleficent, about that surprise..." Trevor said, stripped down to his underwere. he tore them off and a flash of light overcame him and in his place was a naked woman with long red hair.  
>"i was a woman the entire time!" She said as maleficent fell into the hellpit.<br>"maleficent... malficent..." the spirits chanted.  
>"MALEFICENT!" ian yelled into a megaphone.<br>"huh-wah-huh?" maleficent stuttered.  
>"it's past noon, you were having a nightmare." he said comforting her.<br>"it was weird, there was this horrible pit, and trevor was a woman..." maleficent said dazed.  
>"so, what happened it those few hours?" maleficent asked.<br>"look out your window!" ian said, pointing to the blood-red sky with demonic, winged goldfish flying around.  
>"KEE! KEE! KEE!" they screeched.<br>"i guess it's time to go kick some ass, isn't it?" she asked.  
>"indeed it is." Ian said, going into the main chamber with maleficent.<br>"Ah, maleficent, got the portal warmed up for you," clayton said, gesturing his hand toward a large, blue glowing sphere.  
>"one thing though, Mok's coming with you." Clayton said as Mok walked in.<br>"Why?" Maleficent asked.  
>"Because i know trevor more than both of you combined." mok stated.<br>"so, anyway, let's get going." He said, walking through the portal with both of them following. when they reappeared, the house had been transformed into some kind of weird hellcastle.  
>"Boo!" 2 shrubs said, appearing behind them. the two shrubs lifted up their disguises to reaveal mozenrath and Abe, still alive.<br>"How did you survive?" maleficent asked the duo.  
>"i'm a ghost, i can survive anything!" horseman explain.<br>"and i'm just awesome." mozenrath said.  
>"so anyway, let's go kick some hermaphrodite a-" Ian said, when all of a sudden a large robot appeared.<br>"stop right there!" it said in a robotic tone.  
>"i am the jacey-tron 500, i was built for one purpose." it said, locking on to mok and mozenrath.<br>"oh my gosh, i love you guys!" it said, picking them up.  
>"you 3, go on!" mok called.<br>"we'll deal with this thing." "mozenrath, lift your shirt up!" mok said urgently as the 3 others ran inside.  
>"wah?" mozenrath asked.<br>"just do it!" he said as he lifted his shirt up, mozenrath lifted his shirt up, causing a blinding light to hurt the jaceytron.  
>'hothothothothot!" it exclaimed. stumbling back into the hellcastle's moat full of monstrous scrappy doo clones.<br>"great work!" mok said.  
>"wonder how the others are faring..."<p>

Meanwhile, with maleficent and the gang...  
>"Ah, maleficent, so glad you could make it!" trevor said, in 'his' human form as they dangled above a boiling pit of acid.<br>"how'd we get captured again?" Ian asked.  
>"like my brother always said, teleporting sets off the smoke alarm, so don't teleport indoors." maleficent said "Oh wait, i've got a surprise for you!" trevor said as a flash of light overcame him.<br>"i was a woman the who-"  
>"i know!" maleficent said.<br>"H-how?" trevora stumbled.  
>"it's too long and confusing to explain!" maleficent said.<br>"anyway, can i have one last word?" maleficent said.  
>"What is it?" trevora asked.<br>"Bronies!" she exclaimed. just then a blue blur appeared and a 15 year old in a kirby shirt and goggles appeared.  
>"SAVING THE WORLD!" he said, grabbing trevora.<br>"what are you doing?" she asked.  
>"this!" he said, tossing her into the acid pit of death. just then, everything started melting back into reality.<br>"well, i guess my job is done!" he said. dashing out of the house.  
>"well, now that you've helped save the house, what was your stupid ass favor, Mok?" maleficent asked.<br>"well, my own show isn't doing so well, so i'm proposing a collaboration." he said, pressing a button. just then, ruber, rasputin, messina, rothbart, the duke of zill, stormella, and several others appeared througb a hole in the wall "duh-duh-duuuuuuh!" ruber said.  
>"oh," maleficent said.<br>"shit."

-the epic conclusion and preview of christmas special!  
>killered500 <p>


	26. a very villain house christmas part 1

Villain house chapter 26 by killered500

"so, you guys are gonna be staying with us?" facilier asked mok, looking at the large army of non disney villains "yep, that's basicly it." mok replied.  
>"i think i'm going to go insane by the end of the month!" horseman said, noticing ruber.<br>"abey baby?" asked holli would, stepping forward.  
>"holli?" horseman asked, running to her.<br>"how's everything been goin since vegas?" He asked.  
>"you know, besides the gonorrhea." "not so well, screweyes bought out the casino and turned it into a banana factory." holli said, embracing him.<br>"ah, well, at least we get to spend the holli-day together!" horseman said.  
>"ah, i see what you did there!" ruber said, ruining the mood.<br>"get out of here damnit!" horseman said, throwing a shoe at him.  
>"ah, Zurg!" screweyes said, walking toward her.<br>"so glad i could see you aga-" zurg slapped him before he could finish "lay off, perv, i'm taken." she said, looking at silver.  
>"damn." screweyes muttered.<br>"hades! god to see you again." hexxus said. "you got any vodka?" he asked.  
>"yeah i think-waaaait!" Hades said, reaching for his vodka.<br>"someone stole it!"  
>"is this the real life, is this just fant-as-y..." horseman hiccuped.<br>"damnit abe, stop drinking my alcohol!" hades said, snatching the half-full bottle out of his hands "so mok, how were the six months in the hellpit i knocked you into?" facilier asked.  
>"good, if you don't count having to eat charcol." he said.<br>"hook, my old friend!" the duke of zill greeted as he high fived captain hook.  
>"how's everything going?" "i settled down, got married, had a son." hook said, pulling cruella and facilier toward him.<br>"ah, mcleach, still upset i knocked you into the water?" tzekl kahn said, walking over to mcleach.  
>"yes, as a matter of fact i am!" mcleach said, squeezing kahn's hand.<br>"ooh, touchy." he said.  
>"ah, jafar! how's it hanging?" rasputin asked.<br>"ah, not so well, everything's gone to hell in agrabah, my siblings are strugling, and the viagra you sold me isn't working!" jafar complained.  
>"that wasn't viagra, that was advil." rasputin said fiddling with his fingers.<br>"that explains a lot!" jafar said "ruber, you're a flithly barbarian." frollo said "you're a racist." ruber said,  
>"overacter!"<br>"frenchy!" '"homosexual!" "what?" ruber gasped.  
>"i know it was you piloting the jaceytron." frollo said.<br>"attention everyone!" Ian said.  
>"per request of everyone, we're goin' to hershey park!" he announced.<br>"i think that's the place i got banned from." horseman said.  
>"i got high and fell off the superduperlooper, but whatever, sure they won't recongize me."<br>"everybody to the mokmobile!" Mok said, everyone ran outside and jumped in mok's car.  
>"hey mok, how do we always get places so fast?" ursula asked.<br>"i have no idea, just role with it!" mok said as they parked.  
>"welcome, to hershey park!" mok said as the jurassic park theme played.<p>

-yes, hershey park, i don't know why.  
>killered500 <p>


	27. a very villain house christmas part 2

Villain House Chapter 27 By Killered500

Everyone got out of the car and headed toward the entrance.  
>"everyone remember where we parked." Mok said, walking ahead of everyone.<br>"wait, isn't this place for, like, kids?" Facilier asked.  
>"that was before the rides broke down and everyone caught AIDS from the flume ride." Horseman reasured.<br>"now, it's been cleaned up and turned into the worlds largest weed factory/theme park!" "that... Really does not inspire confidence at all." Facilier said.  
>"relax... the cops have turned a blind eye to this place for years now." Holli said, moving closer to facilier.<br>"how-how do you 2 know this?" Facilier asked as they entered the park. on the benches sat a group of bald, latino gangsters with bongs.  
>"It's our glorious founder!" One of them said.<br>"get the other guys hombre, tell dem da boss is here!" Another said.  
>"Abe... is there something you need to tell us?" hook asked.<br>"um... no." Horseman said nervously.  
>"oh alright, i commisioned the takeover of hershey park and turned this place into what is is now, happy ya little shits?" He asked drinking down Godka.<br>"What did i tell you about drinkin' my beer!" Hades asked snatching it out of his hands.  
>"last time a mortal drank Godka action 52 was invented!" He grumbled.<br>"-Hic!- what was that Radies?" Horseman asked drunkly.  
>"it's hades."<br>"Badies?"  
>"HADES!" hades said, turning orange.<br>"George?"  
>"HADES YOU DIPSHIT!" Hades said, pinning him to the ground. "yo Abe, who are these fools?" asked a latino teenager with a shaved head, walking towards them.<br>"these are my homeboys, rico." Horseman said "they like to follow me around."  
>"whatevs." Rico said.<br>"you seen bruce lately?"  
>"B-B-bruce?" Horseman stammered.<br>"yeah, everyone said he dissapeared a bunch of months ago, haven't seen him since october."  
>"i'm sure he'll turn up." horseman said.<br>"Horseman-I-I mean abe, what's going on?" The Duke Of Zill asked.  
>"I'll explain later." Abe whispered.<br>"so, mind getting me and my homeboys some weed?" Horseman asked.  
>"no, didn't your doctor say not to-" Ursula tried to say, moving closer to Abe "fuck off, bruja!" Abe said.<br>"anyway, what happened to the weed?" "oh, didn't ya here?" Rico asked.  
>"We can't sell weed anymore. The old founder's family estate is gonna have this place taken down and unless we clean up, we're gonna get found out."<br>"well gang," Horseman said, turning around to the crowd of villains.  
>"we got a mission. protect my old cartel!" he stated.<br>"uh, one problem." Rico said lifting a finger.  
>"this isn't your cartel anymore." "what? i am the all powerful captain Abraham Noches, who dare take over my business?" Horseman ranted.<br>"her." Rico said, pointing to a young-looking caucasian woman of 21, with blonde hair that came to her shoulders.  
>"who in the name of chernabog is that?" Horseman asked.<br>"The something, we don't know how she's related. anyway, of the ass who owned this place." Rico said.  
>"why's she in charge?" Horseman asked.<br>"she's the thing keeping us from being dug out. she's the last inheritor of the hershey estate. she keeps this place from being closed, and she just kept holding that fact in our asses until we just broke down and gave it to her, plus you've been gone for moths hombre!"  
>"this place being closed didn't stop us from setting up shop here." Abe said confused.<br>"you don't understand, this place was never really closed down, just left open as a tourist attraction til' we bought it. if this place closes for real, the cops are gonna come in and make sure no one gets in. cops coming in means we gotta leave everything behind, which means they'll discover it and trace it back to us." Rico explained.  
>"wow, that's a lot of plot." Mozenrath said, eyes widened.<br>"Rico!" the woman shouted, running over to him.  
>"Jacelyn!" Rico said.<br>"didn't i put a ban on expositions?"  
>"No, you never did that." Rico said.<br>"well, i let you off with a warning." She said, menacingly.  
>"IIII HAAATE WAAAARNIIIIINGS!" Gothel yelled. every gangster turned to look at them.<br>"uh, she's not with us." Zurg said, inching away from her.  
>"spy! throw her in the dungeon or something!" hook said, kicking her forward.<br>"I HATE DUN-GEONS!" she yelled.  
>"Seize the whiny one!" Jaceyln shouted, pointing at her. 2 gangsters, nine feet big, grabbed her arms.<br>"take her to the changing room and lock her in one of the lockers!" she commanded.  
>"No one prevents beautiful women from being locked in the dark like gaston!" gaston said, pushing the 2 gangsters away from her.<br>"kill him." Jacelyn said. 2 more gangsters came out and grabbed gaston's arms.  
>"take the whiny one to zoo america and throw her in the bear exhibit." she commanded. "take the idiot to the wild mouse and tie him to it." she said, gesturing in the directions of each. the gangsters took the 2 to the different areas.<br>"anyone kind of afraid to piss her off?" Zurg asked. everyone's hand went up.  
>"anyone care those guys are gonna die?" Zurg asked. everyone except frollo's hand.<br>"excuse me, mind showing me where zoo america is?" frollo asked.  
>"here's a map." Jacelyn said, handing him one.<br>"the rest of you can do whatever the hell you want, as long as you don't break anything or piss me off." She said, looking dissmisive.  
>"well guys," horseman said.<br>"time to go do something i haven't done in several years."  
>"Get high and fall off a rollercoaster?" Mok asked.<br>"Exactly, everyone to the sidewinder!" Horseman said running.

-well, hope i didn't offend anyone in the audience. and you have to have gone to hershey park to get some of the jokes.  
>Kilerred500 <p>


	28. a very villain house christmas part 3

Villain House By killerred500

"ow... ow..." Horseman moaned as he layed on a bench.  
>"what did you think was gonna happen if you didn't stay in your seat and fell on solid ice?" hades asked.<br>"oh... I thought i was gonna fall through. i didn't think the ice was strong enough to support my weight!" horseman said, holding his chest. just then a gangster walked by pulling a polar bear by on a leash.  
>"Did... did i hallucinate that?" Horseman asked.<br>"no, i saw it to." Holli said.  
>"you know, you're both probably high." Hades said.<br>"no hades, i saw it too!" Rasputin said.  
>"you're a non disney, therefor worth less than me." Hades said.<br>"Facilier, don't tell me you saw them too!" Hades said.  
>"I did. it's over there!" Facilier said pointing at a polar bear walking towards the Ferenheight. Hades followed his finger and saw it, his face contorting in confusion.<br>"What in the holy hell?" he asked.  
>"Hey, are you mok swagger?" asked a Gangster walking up to Mok.<br>"yes, yes i am." Mok said, looking at him.  
>"We'd be honored to have you come to our meeting and sing!" He said.<br>"When's the meeting?" Mok asked.  
>"Now, follow me!" he exclaimed, grabbing mok's hand.<br>"And Abe, we need you to come speak." He said, grabbing abe's hand in his free one.  
>"Do you know where bruce is, we can't find him anywhere!" The gangster asked.<br>"Nope, and can my posse come with me?" Horseman asked.  
>"Sure, bring anyone you like!" the gangster said.<br>"everyone follow the crazy man with the strong grip!" Horseman said. everyone ran after him until they came to a stage.  
>"I need to go pee-pee!" abe said.<br>"Uh... OK!" the Gangster said, pushing him toward the bathroom with his posse.  
>"Ok guys, watch this!" abe said.<br>"Abey baby, i already know about your impotence!" Holli would said. everyone laughed.  
>"abe is im-po-tent, abe is im-po-tent!" the Idiot Gangster mocked. Abe walked over to him.<br>"yes, sir?" The Idiot asked. Abe grabbed him and dragged him over to the toilet.  
>"do you wanna know what happened to Bruce?" Abe asked him.<br>"yes, more than anything!" The Idiot answered enthusiastically. abe pulled the flusher on the toilet and a small platform opened up in the floor.  
>"Follow me!" Abe said, climbing down a ladder.<br>"abe, this is getting incredibly stu-" the Duke Of Zill protested before getting sucked in through the hole with everyone else. Inside the hole was a large labratory with weird multicolored chemicals in vials, a bunch of odd machinery, and behind them, a whirlpool.  
>"so, you wanna know what happened to Bruce? LOOK AT THE HATRACK!" abe said menacingly, pointing to a hatrack with an eyeless, boneless corpse.<br>"that's what happens to people who piss me off, do you wanna piss me off anymore?" he asked.  
>"no." The Idiot said in a small voiced.<br>"good. but you already pissed me off so you're china's problem now!" he said, hurling The idiot into the whirlpool.  
>"what'd you do to Bruce?" maleficent asked.<br>"He pissed me off so i skinned him alive." Abe said nonchalontley.  
>"that's... Frightening." Mozenrath said.<br>"remind me not to piss you off."  
>"so, WHERE is THIS PLAAAAAACE?" Ruber asked.<br>"One, Shut up. Two, we're underneath the stage." Horseman said.  
>"I will NOT shut UUUUUUUP!" Ruber said.<br>"LLALALALALALALAAL!" He shouted.  
>"and now, ladies and gentlemen, Mok swagger!" Jaceyln said. Abe kicked Mok towards the platform.<br>"good luck buddy!" horseman said, waving. before long, they heard the sounds of a great muscian. Before they knew it, the song was over.  
>"and now, All rise for former founders Abe and Bruce!" Jaceyln said enthusiastically. Abe ran to the platform pressed the button to make it rise.<br>"ummm..." Abe said, trying to think of an excuse.  
>"Bruce had a heart attack and died in the lab, so he can't come up!" Abe said.<br>"that's impossible! if bruce died, someone would've found the body!" Jaceyln protested.  
>"i saw someone hide it then commit suicide." Abe said qickly.<br>"If some one commited suicide, there'd be a body!" another person protested.  
>"someone ate the body!" Horseman said.<br>"oh, it doesn't matter," Jaceyln said.  
>"no?" Horseman said.<br>"no, BRING IN THE STEWPOT BOYS!" She shouted as a bunch of people were pushing a huge Pot of boiling broth.  
>"um, what's going on?" Horseman asked.<br>"Don't you see?" she asked.  
>"in our old society, in order to get rid of someone in power, we had to duel them." She said.<br>"Um, what happens if one person loses?" Horseman asked.  
>"simple. we cook them and eat them." she said nonchalantley.<br>"does that mean-" abe asked.  
>"YES!" she said.<br>"WE'RE CANNIBALS!"  
>"i was gonna say insane, but now i know i'm gonna die!"<br>"luckily i have a bunch of magic users to back me up, come up guys!" he called. the platform rose up, but everyone was trapped in a cramped magic proof titanium cage gaurded by gangsters and their gaurd polar bears.  
>"you mean you HAD a bunch of magic users to back you up." Jaceyln in typical jungle cannibal attire.<br>"are you gonna eat them too?" Abe asked.  
>"No, we thought it'd be a better idea to sell them on the internet to fangirls." Jaceyln said.<br>"now fight me!" she said.  
>"turn on superbeast!" Horseman called to the MC "rob zombie?" "yeah, that one!"<br>"enough of this!" jaceyln shouted, kicking horseman across the stage.  
>"oh it's on!"<p>

Horseman pulled out his sword and swung it at her head, however, she caught it midswing and through it off the stage. She turned around to karate chop him, but horseman grabbed her and leaped into the air before she could, piledriving her. She immediatley recovered and tried to headbutt the horseman in the back, but slammed her head into his armor. Horseman took this moment of her being stunned to run over and grab a light from one of the stages. "time to tea off!" he said, swinging it like a golfclub into the side of the stewpot, causing her to break her neck from the impact and the pot to tip over, flooding the park with hot broth. however, right from behind, a lean figure snuck up behind him.  
>"STAB!" Rico shouted, forcing his kinfe into Abe.<br>"um... metal armor, remember?" abe asked turning around and seizing his head. he grabbed a jagged piece of floorboard and forced it into his throat, killing him. he turned to face the armed gaurds.  
>"you 2 wanna fuck with me?" he asked. the 2 gaurds ran off, afraid of the horseman. horseman walked over to the cage and opened it with the forgotten key.<br>"And now you all know what happens when you try to fuck with me." abe said, closing a book.  
>"but uncle abe..." a little headless child asked.<br>"what?" Horseman asked. "what did that have to do with christmas?"  
>"i have know idea little boy." Abe said, leaning back in his chair.<br>"i have no idea..."

-God gives us drugs, every one!  
>Killered500 <p>


	29. Status of the series

I am...Not proud of this story.

Looking back at it, I notice multiple flaws. Grammar Mistakes, incredibly, incredibly offensive jokes, shock for the sake of shock, and just overall not fun to revisit. Needless to say, I didn't have as much writing experience as I do now. However, I do see it fit to try and give some closure to this. Maybe I'll give this a clean-up in the future, Maybe. But for now, we're not going to see the Villain House crew for quite some time. And besides, the ending with Abe closing a book is kind of a high ending for the series, if you want to interpret it as the series being a book he wrote for his children.

However,

While this is goodbye for the Villains, I have a new series coming out: It's a Super Smash Brothers fic that follows the same sort of model as Villain House, in that it involves people from different franchises living together and having comedic interactions with each other, but I feel it's of a much higher quality. It's called "Smash Academy". Look for it when it's out.


End file.
